Epic Love
by casualfridays
Summary: Betty and Archie. In love? Or are they simply going through the motions of love? Lost along the way, Betty isn't sure about anything anymore until a kindred spirit, Jughead Jones, stumbles into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to my first and only fic! I am all about a captivating and thorough back story, so the first few chapters will be a ton of character development; but it is for the sake of my later chapters. Please let me know what you think so far and be prepared for a very slow burn.**

 **-casualfridays**

BPOV

Betty sat on their extremely used couch, scrolling aimlessly though all of her social media accounts.

"Looks like Ethel is pregnant – Arch, have you seen this?" Betty asked her boyfriend whom with she shared the couch.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, no. Who?" Archie asked, completely distracted by whatever video game she had attempted to pull him away from.

"Ethel, she's expecting again." Betty claimed as she held her phone inches away from Archie's face, managing to catch his eye for all of 3 seconds before zoning back in on his game.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that through Reg." Archie said as he lurched and twisted his controller.

Betty decided it wasn't worth trying to make conversation, he was far to absorbed to remember any of it anyways. Betty sighed in defeat and headed to their bedroom, connected down a small hall from their make-shift living space.

Betty Cooper. _Smart, practical, ambitious Betty Cooper._ These terms had been following her for years. She didn't feel like any of those words used to describe her, although they were always there, swallowing her whole. Betty flew back onto their plush bed, brought to you by IKEA, and closed her eyes.

She had been home for all of 10 minutes and had gone through the motions of her routine. Saying hi to Archie. Check. Trying to make small talk with Archie. Check. Accessing the disaster of garbage that had become her living room. Check. Gone to their room and subsequently called it quits for the remainder of the night. Check. Betty sighed, completely underwhelmed by how mundane her life had become. " _Oh, but Betty has it all figured out. Perfect, ambitious, practical Betty."_ She mused to herself.

She could remember the time where everything had changed – when her life turned 180 degrees and was slowly attempting to make its way back.

It had been her first year of high school. Her parents were at odds and couldn't be in the same room. Their tension created a wormhole for all happy things. Her elder sister Polly, who was in the same High School but about to graduate, had gotten the right idea and fled to live with her boyfriend and his parents. They were rich and couldn't care less about their son's shenanigans. Subsequently, Betty was left to fend for herself.

Insert first big mistake- Chuck Clayton.

Chuck had all but swept Betty off her feet. He was tall, handsome, smart, and had similar problems at home. He came to her rescue – or so she had thought. Betty's parents, Hal and Alice, had never liked Chuck. They claimed he was too "serious" for Betty; too angsty for their precious Betty. Betty, the girl who was always put together with pressed clothing and modest cardigans, was oh so easily seduced by Chuck. He had her convinced she needed to rebel. She needed to defy her parents after the torment they had caused her. Chuck would take her shopping and point out clothes Betty _needed_ to wear – for her new rebel image of course. He would take pleasure in watching her cry as he destroyed her previously beautiful clothing, cutting them to shreds. "Betty," he would say "these are holding you back! You're parents want you this way. _A perfect princess._ I won't let them control you." Betty would always cave and agree with Chuck. He seemed so smart and "old souled" she felt safe despite his absurd actions.

Chuck had been her first, so perhaps that made her willingness to follow him so blind. He hadn't been gentle or kind. Hell, he hadn't even ask if it was what she wanted. All she could remember of that day was it being their 6 month anniversary, right at the cusp of their 11th year in school. He said he loved her while stripping her clothes off, catching Betty off guard. She hadn't fully realized his intentions until he was suddenly entering her roughly. "I love you," Chuck cooed as Betty tried to push away. That was all it took for Betty to just let it happen.

After that night, Betty had finally given all the way in to Chuck. He would pick out her clothes, tell her who she couldn't talk to anymore. He would even plan out speeches to give her parents when they tried to talk her out of being with Chuck. Betty had become a tiny little monster, brought to you by Chuck Clayton.

Betty re-opened her eyes, bringing her back to reality. She clutched her bedsheets, feeling the minimal thread count grounded her in the present.

She silently thanked a kindred spirit for the day Archie Andrews padded into her life. It had been 5 years now since they started dating. He had, like Chuck, swept her off her feet. She had only been freshly single after breaking out of Chucks control when Archie strolled into the movie theatre where she had worked. He was all smile with flaming red hair. He had straight up asked her out right there at the concession and they hadn't looked back.

She smiled at the memory. She could recall how freeing it felt to open up to Archie. To spill her guts and tears about Chuck, her parents, and how she lost herself along the way. He was never anything but supportive.

She had visions of their time together. All the sexy mind games she would play with him. Taunting him relentlessly with rather seductive pictures while they were working or were apart. She hadn't felt so carefree and in control in her life. This was probably why she agreed to move in with him after 4 short months. It had been 2 years after high school and she dreamed at the prospect of starting her life anew.

"Look at us now." Betty mused quietly, the sound of rapid gunfire and screams from Archie's game re-entering her brain. She couldn't help the seeping colour of grey her life seemed to be taking on.

She loved Archie, no doubt about it. He made her laugh until she cried, he never judged her, and they even knew each other's' mood without speaking. They had developed a love language over the years which she knew she couldn't replace. He had heart warming chocolate brown eyes and it helped that he didn't need much work to keep in shape.

Betty had built a life with Archie. They rented out a small but quaint basement suite just outside of downtown Vancouver. It was filled with a plethora of miscellaneous knick knacks of Archie's that he had accumulated over the years. Although he was still sporty at heart, once a football player in high school, his passion was art. He was quite the painter and would frequently sketch out characters from comic books and nerdy movies. She was quite certain that she was laying upon a Captain America shirt as she daydreamed.

As a couple they were doing okay for themselves. Archie had a decent job as an art instructor for younger kids over the summers but made a killing selling his art on the side. Hence him being home playing games all day. Betty worked as a receptionist at a gym nearby. She loathed it entirely but it paid well. Not a day would go by where she didn't have to deal with a customer who would scream at her relentlessly until she felt utterly defeated. She was trapped by the lack of well-paying jobs without excessive post-secondary education. She had to stick through it. At least until she found what would reignite her passion for life. Archie knew how much it dragged her down but never fully understood how depressed she was feeling. He didn't understand how dark and twisted she started to feel.

Most days she would come home and literally collapse on her bed, refusing to move until work the next day. This became routine for her. Work, home, sleep. Work, home, sleep. Slowly but surely the grey void clouded her life. The uncontrollable sex drive and lust she had once had for Archie died along with her dread, throwing an inevitable wrench between them. When her mother called to check in, Betty would envision herself, her former pre-Chuck self, with the tight ponytail and cardigan and speak animatedly with her mother about how her life was. _Perfect, put together, ambitious, successful Betty_. Although she had found her own style after Chuck, her new rhythm of life and her style choices left something to be desired for her mother. After all she had put Alice Cooper through during the reign of Chuck-driven terror, Betty couldn't stomach the thought of her mother believing she was circling the drain.

Betty finally had sat up, inching herself to the edge of the bed to have her feet planted on the floor. The sporty "welcome to the gym!" attire lacked the cozy feel for the evening and weekend ahead. Betty opted for a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt to feel comfortable but not sloppy, which had been her go to for weeks now. Once changed, Betty sauntered to the bathroom, which literally was the focal point of all 4 rooms of their small suite, to freshen up and clean the inevitable mist of sweat she felt her face was covered with after every shift. She looked at her face in the toothpaste spotted mirror, noticing fine lines between her eyes and in the crinkle of her mouth. "Great, now I look like I feel. 25 going on 72," Betty thought as she applied some mascara to brighten up her face. She didn't _not_ like her appearance, it could be worse. She had eyes she felt were too big for her face but were a nice blue and green colour. Her skin looked a little tired but her hair was a golden blonde that cascaded nicely into soft waves without an ounce of effort. She had some curves but had been working out as demanded by the team at the gym to "look the part". She would've minded the pushiness if she hadn't noticed improvements to her body. Her once rather curvy hips and stomach had shrunk and she could pull off the athletic tights her uniform demanded of her.

Once satisfied with how she looked, she walked back to Archie on the couch, who had turned his attention away from his game down to his phone.

"Hey Arch, I was thinking we could go out for dinner? Maybe go for a walk on the beach after? It's been one hell of a week at work." Betty asked, slightly leaning against the frame of the doorway to their living space.

Archie glanced up from his phone and took in his girlfriend. "Sure babe, let me put on something less "I've been at home all day," he said as he got up. "You look really nice by the way." He noted, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Betty felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks. It was moments like this that made her feel hope through the grey cloud of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Mr. Jones. I cannot begin to imagine how painful of a time this must be for you." The man who Jughead hadn't bothered to listen to the name of rambled, feigning actual sympathy as if he wasn't paid to care.

"Thank you, but I still don't know what I'm doing here. I'm fairly certain Forsythe Pendleton Jones II didn't have a penny to his name for the last few years." Jughead claimed, knowing very well his dear ole dad left nothing but garbage and broken dreams in his wake.

"You see Mr. Jones, you're father had recently purchased a home. How he did so is not a concern to us, however it is yours as documented in your fathers will." The man explained while passing a thick stack of files over the desk to Jughead. Cautiously, as if they would magically disappear like his dad, Jughead flipped through the pages, only to be stunned by the legality and authenticity of his dad's final transaction. There it was paid for in full, no outstanding fees. A house with what appeared to be the same square footage of trailer, Jughead could only assume, was now rightfully his. The property was located on one of the islands scattered between Vancouver and Vancouver Island. _Quiet, secluded_. Jughead thought.

"All you have to do is sign where I've indicated, and my office will take care of the rest." The man continued while reaching across his desk to point at the arrow tab he had stuck to the page. _Forsythe Pendleton Jones III._ Jughead grabbed a pen from a ridiculous gold pen jar from the man's desk and signed away.

"Great, now what?" Jughead quipped, surprised by the simplicity of it all.

"Now you can do as you please with the property. I'll make a copy of this for your personal records and you can be on your way." The man, whose fancy name plate finally caught his eye as "Edward" sauntered out of his office to make a copy elsewhere.

Jughead leaned back and pulled his beanie off his head, running his fingers through his raven black hair in utter disbelief. How had his dad pulled enough funds together to actually own something? Jughead was nearly certain it must've been some pay out for a dirty job, or money won in whatever recent gambling addiction he was sure his father started.

Edward re-entered the puke-green room, crisp manila folder in hand.

"All the documentation you may need is in here. Any other questions?" Edward asked while glancing at his watch, clearly aiming for niceties while on a time crunch.

"No, that is more than what I thought I'd be getting out of today anyways" Jughead started "Thanks." Jughead grabbed his denim jacket from the back of the seat and headed out the door.

Heading to his mint green and white pick-up, Jughead was in a daze. He actually owned something now. Not just a place he rented with a friend, but had a place he could call home. Jughead fished the keys out of his jacket pocket and hopped in the truck, placing the file on the passenger side on top of his laptop. He paused and clenched his hands around the wheel until they were showing the white of his knuckles. This was his way out. He could get out of this shitty, run down town and move elsewhere. Start fresh.

He had lived in a small town outside of Vancouver. Way outside of Vancouver was more like it. It was run down but cheap - necessary when you're a starving writer outside of a big thriving city. He had lived with a high school acquaintance of his, Kevin, for 6 years now. They had banded together out of sheer necessity when Jughead's dad left town without a word and left him homeless. Typical FP, a nickname his dad created to deal with a long, tired name.

Kevin was a decent roommate. Clean, always paid his rent in full, cooked fabulously so Jughead's enormous appetite could be quenched. Not too much to complain about. The only downside to Kevin was the amount of sexual encounters Jughead walked in on unknowingly. Jughead wasn't particularly a high strung guy, but he did not enjoy the amount of penis he saw when Kevin brought home his boy toys.

"Maybe you're just annoyed because you're secretly jealous." Kevin would chide, knowing full well Jughead didn't date men, or even _date_ for that matter.

"It's just my unrequited love for you Kev, it breaks my heart to see you gallivanting so shamelessly in front of me." Jughead would note back. Using his humor as always to hide his actual loneliness.

Kevin had recently found a guy worth keeping around and Jughead couldn't help but feel as he was cramping their style. A guy in his late twenties should need a roommate anymore. Thus making this new property appealing.

Jughead, not knowing how he managed to drive home safely as he didn't recall how he got to the apartment, pulled his truck into the parkade. Glancing at the file to his right, he knew he could make a clean break.

Taking the stairs up to the 4th floor apartment had become routine and the place was too dingy for repairs. Once inside, Jughead veered to his left to make his way to his room. It was small but organized. He had managed to snag Kevin's old mattress so all that was his were the clothes in the closet and his photography supplies. Trying to make quick work of packing before losing his nerve, Jughead had his belongings packed within 15 minutes. He took a seat at the corner of his mattress, reaching for a faded and folded picture on the night stand. A smiling boy with a grey knit beanie and a little girl with a hysterical gap-toothed grin. _Jellybean_ , he mused fondly. He hadn't seen his little sister in 12 years now. His dead beat dad made sure of that. Not only did he leave his family broke but it drove his mother and sister away. They snuck off in the night without looking back.

He had been devastated that he had been left behind, but time passed and he learned to live with his life. His cheap and dirty life. Of course he would be left behind, he was 17 at the time and could fend for himself.

Quickly swallowing the dry lump that had formed in his throat, Jughead hitched his now extremely packed knapsack over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. Opening the cabinet and retrieving his toothbrush and comb, he shoved them deep into the confines of his bag before looking into the mirror. He looked tired. Years of feeling smothered by a grey cloud of misery and abandonment made Jughead's face look older than the 28 years it had seen. Splashing water on his face to bring some deeply hidden life back to his skin drew his face closer to the mirror. His grey blue eyes seemed hopeful, possible by the prospect of escaping this void and starting fresh.

"Jug! Are you here?" Kevin called from the front door as it slammed. Drying his face, Jughead left the bathroom to see Kevin at the door, shrugging off his coat and shoes.

"Let me guess, you're finally out of here?" Kevin asked, seeming less surprised by the ready-to-go Jughead than anticipated.

"Uh, yeah. It's time. Plus you and Joaquin-"Jughead started, only to be interrupted by Kevin. "Oh please, you have been miserable for months! Go live for once! Hell, even find yourself a girlfriend or something. You need a fresh start, and you certainly won't get that here with me." Kev mused, pulling Jughead in for a quick hug.

"Thanks Kev. I guess I'll see you around." Jughead said as he opened the door and shut it behind him. He was thankful for the basic friendship he and Kevin had developed. It was straightforward and they knew how little needed to be said.

Trudging back down the stairs from which he came, he hopped back into his truck. He reached for his phone inside the breast pocket of his coat and e-transferred Kevin the rest of this month's rent he owed.

Shifting his car into gear, he pulled out of the parkade and into the sunshine of the day, heading to the nearest diner for a burger, fries, and a milkshake before making his way to his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Betty awoke in the middle of the night, as usual. She turned slightly to see Archie deep in sleep.

Their evening had been pleasant until they left the restaurant for a walk on the beach. As always, Archie started talking about marriage and kids. A lot of "when we have kids, babe…" and "our wedding should be on a beach like this…" It made her sick with anxiety. They were not on the same page about their lives. How could she be expected to plan a wedding and care for a child when she was holding onto her life by a thread? She had a hard time understanding where Archie's optimism stemmed from as it clearly couldn't be from her.

She shifted until she could plop her feet on the floor and make her usual escape to their living room. Like everything else in her life, sleepless nights were the norm and she had made a routine out of it. Sitting on the couch, curled up in what she coined her "sleepless cuddle blanket", she propped herself up and began her nightly ritual of skimming through local classifieds, trying to dream of a job and a life worth waking up for.

She would take the time to close her eyes and see herself in all of the jobs listed. Diner waitress. Sure. Roller Derby coach. Why not? Aquarium janitor. That could be fun. This was her routine until the sheer thoughts exhausted her mind back to sleep.

However, one posting caught her eye and everything snapped into place. It was a beautiful house, almost cottage like in size, on an island nearby. The backyard was lush forest and the front of the house looked out to the ocean. It even had a connecting dock. Betty felt her pulse race, her throat suddenly so tense she couldn't swallow. _This was it._ This was what she needed. Betty wanted simplicity and a carefree life. This house oozed that appeal. She could see herself and Archie in that house. It was the _more_ she had been craving. The life she had been yearning for. For that moment, the grey fog in her head cleared and it was if she was emitting yellow.

Immediately she skimmed the listing. "Ocean-front. Small accessible town nearby. Renters needed. Long term only." The next 5 minutes were a blur, Betty didn't even notice her fingers tap the screen and put in a request as a renter. Her adrenaline piqued and everything around her didn't matter. As fast as it came, the surge faded, causing Betty to slip into the deepest and soundless sleep she had experienced in years.

JPOV

After a 2 hour drive and a 45 minute ferry, Jughead finally made it to the island which he would soon call home. He took a peak at the directions while on the ferry, utilizing their free Wi-Fi while he could. The place was outside a small cluster of what could be called a community. On the map it was listed as "Riverdale", but clearly lacked the population to make it an official town.

Once fully docked, Jughead started his truck once again and slowly crept off the ferry with the other cars. It would be an approximate 30 minute drive as his dads secret shack was almost on the other side of the island.

The road was winding and narrow, but extremely empty although it appeared to be the only road. It wasn't until about 20 minutes in that signs of life started popping up. First it was small houses tucked away in the bushes, then out of nowhere a giant "Riverdale" sign made an appearance at the beginning of a larger community than he'd expected. There was small shops, a grocery store, a hardware store, a few food joints here and there, and lastly what Jughead decided would be his favourite, a classic diner named "Pop's". The building itself was small, but the neon lights provided a warm and inviting glow, immediately drawing Jughead in.

There was a nearly non-existent turn to the left behind "Pop's" where he was to break off from the main road. He signalled and waited for the 1 other car that he spotted to pass before heading down the small road.

Jughead took a quick glance down at his phone, which ebbed him to continue for a few minutes before reaching his destination. Up ahead, Jughead saw the gleam of the sunset on the ocean and the faint black shapes of what he believed were houses. Once closer, he noted there were 2 houses on the ocean front; one of which had the black number 5, illuminated by a single light, indicating it was his new home.

As Jughead pulled up to the house, he instantly was charmed by the yellow panelling with white trim. He had expected something with exposed tin and rust based on FP's previous residences.

The house appeared to be more of a cottage and less of the small dump he had prepared himself for. The back door was unlocked as he tried the handle. In that moment he hoped no one starting squatting there.

Once inside he felt around the wall for a switch to illuminate his path. The soft glow of the bulb highlighted the painted white wood panelled ceiling and walls, instantly giving the home a clean and inviting look. The space was small but still separated enough to give each room distinction. The kitchen had white cupboards and a small blue table with blue chairs. This connected to a living room with a loveseat for 2, upholstered in what Jughead could only imagine being from the 1960's. It was velvet in appareance with brown floral patterns and was facing a T.V about the size of a microwave. The floors were a light hardwood and went through the entirety of the space. Down the hall which linked all rooms together was a single bed and attached bathroom. Both furnished with out of date pieces and linens. The bathroom had black and white tiles and the toilet and tap seemed to be in working condition. Switching the bathroom light off, Jughead trailed down to the last area down the hall, a sunroom which overlooked the ocean. There was an outlet next to a very comfortable chair with a wicker build and light yellow cushions. Jughead couldn't help but feel the sense of purpose as he sat down. He could work from his laptop out here all day and be soothed by the sound of the ocean.

He didn't move from his place in the chair until the sun had fully set. It was then he looked to his left and noticed the neighbouring house. It was similar in size but appeared to be empty. He wondered if it would stay vacant or if he would have to one day share this peace and quiet with whoever came to live next door.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Betty opened her eyes, triggered to wake by the vibrating phone clutched in her grasp. Squinting to focus her freshly opened eyes she noticed that it was none other than "WORK" calling.

Sitting upright immediately, Betty cleared her throat and answered in hopes they wouldn't know she had overslept.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to convey "perfect and fresh" Betty Cooper.

"Yeah, Betty, it's Andy. Where are you? You're 30 minutes late." Andy claimed, sounding irritated.

Quickly pulling the phone away, Betty glanced at the top of the screen where it read "11:00 AM". How has she slept that long?

"I am so sorry, I am on my way!" Betty chided, hanging up immediately, avoiding any more questions for being so late.

Throwing her couch blanket aside, she scrambled on her morning legs to the bathroom to make herself presentable. She glanced at herself in the mirror and couldn't help my notice the bags under her eyes were gone; there was even a hint of a sparkle in the corner of her wide eyes.

Hastily brushing her teeth, she charged into her and Archie's bedroom in search of her uniform. Archie barely stirred in his sleep, clearly not bothered by her loud intrusion. Stripping her sweatpants off Betty forced her legs into the tight pants using one hand, the other trying to pull off her shirt carefully over the toothbrush clenched in her teeth.

"Betty?" Archie grumbled rolling over to face the struggling mess she currently was. Betty had been in the phase of finding her bra when Archie's eye zoomed in on her naked chest.

Betty knew she shouldn't be embarrassed. Archie had seen her naked plenty of times in the past. This time however, Betty immediately covered her exposed chest with her arm, blushing at the prospect of Archie being interested in more than just a glance.

"Thorry Aaarthi," Betty garbled as she tried to speak with a good 2 minutes' worth of toothpaste foam in her mouth. She hastily grabbed her sports bra and put it on faster than she had in her life.

"It's fine. See you later." Archie muttered as her rolled over to presume his sleep, clearly annoyed at her absurd modesty around him.

Trying not to focus on how gut wrenching her own behaviour made her feel, she flung her purse over her shoulder and headed to the bathroom to finally empty her foaming mouth. Betty assessed the necessity of make-up and how much effort needed to go into fixing her hair, deciding on a quick coat of mascara and pulling her hair into a top knot.

With that, Betty flew from the bathroom and snatched her cell phone from its place on the couch and headed out the door.

It was not until she was settled in her red Ford Escape, ready to back out of their parking stall, that she noticed the notification on her phone; indicating none other than an email response back from last nights' inquiry.

Betty slammed the gear shift back into park as she clutched her phone, opening the email with the sound of blood pounding in her ears.

"Hi Betty-" the email started, "I would love to meet you and discuss the details of renting out my property. Please contact me at …"

Betty set her phone down on her lap, not bothering to finish reading the message. What had she done? She hadn't even asked Archie. She didn't even process how much effort and consideration _should_ have gone into vetting this place. The couple still had 3 months on their lease until renewal.

Despite all of these pressing and legitimate concerns, Betty felt the smile that had crept on her face beginning to make her cheeks ache.

They could do it, they could really make a fresh start. Betty glanced up at the door to their suite, knowing that the next time she pulled into the lot and stared at this door she would be asking Archie to give them this chance.

With a deep breath, Betty shifted back into reverse to head to work, knowing that the day would be a blur. Her head was already beginning to fill with thoughts of waking up to the ocean and less of month to month gym memberships that would try to plague her brain for the remainder of her day.

JPOV

The sound of crashing waves and a loud seagull pulled Jughead from his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the room around him. Crisp white beams of wood and a painted white ceiling were in view above him. The warmth of the bed and the generous padding had been a comfort Jughead had long lived without.

He rolled over to the small wooden bedside table and grabbed his cell, scrolling through his emails in search of any "we would love to see more of your works, Mr. Jones."

Jughead had submitted what felt like 300 short stories, articles, and various photographs to multiple high profile publishers. Even not-so-great-but-it'll-do magazines had received at least two dozen of his photographs.

After a minute of reading through every email, Jughead closed his eyes and pulled the covers up over his face. No luck today. Or yesterday. Or the weeks before. Holding his phone above his face, creating a tent in the covers, Jughead checked his bank balance _. $439.09_. That would tide him over for at least 2 weeks; 3 if he cut back on snacks.

After a few minutes of half-hearted deliberation between determined Jughead and lazy Jughead, he finally pulled himself up to the edge of the bed to start his day.

The adjoined bathroom had a shower with half decent water pressure, cleansing Jughead of the previous days' drive. There was only one towel in sight as Jughead emerged from the steamy stall.

"Good ole dad, always planning for one." Jughead mused while tying the towel around his waist. He went to his strewn bag beside the bed and fished out a comb and his toothbrush; reminding himself of the need to actually unpack.

Once in the bathroom, Jughead brushed his teeth and attempted to comb the tousled nest of black into submission, only succeeding as the wet strands liked to cling together. He rummaged through his bag for the most decent outfit he could put together- deciding on a pair of black jeans and a cable knit grey sweater. He needed to run into town for a few things. One: towels. Two: food. Three: a job of any kind.

Jughead would love to be able to actually pursue his passion and be fruitful in his efforts, however the world didn't seem to need yet another freelance writer with a dash of photography. He decided with much chagrin that he would take what he could get, but gathered his portfolio of some of his best works to bring along anyways.

Locking up his new house with the key now in its place on his rabbits foot keychain, Jughead hopped in his truck and backed up to the road, ready to see what Riverdale had to offer.

BPOV

"What the hell are you talking about Betty?!" Archie fumed as Betty explained the cottage. She had planned it out all day between weigh-ins and goal establishments. She knew it would be ugly before Archie understood.

"Did you even think of me when you made this decision? Was I even on your mind when you decided to make a new plan for us?" Archie breathed, clenching the counter tops as his back was turned from Betty.

"Arch, you know how miserable I am! You can't be happy either! Archie we haven't even screwed in months! How can you be happy?!" Betty exclaimed, trying and willing him to understand.

Archie turned, running both hands up his face into his fire red hair while inhaling deeply. Before he could speak, Betty pressed her palm to his chest.

"Arch, I need this," Betty started, focusing her eyes to the hand on his chest "We _need_ this. You can still work from home. I will find something new. Just imagine for a second how peaceful and amazing this could be."

"Bet-" Archie tried to say before being cut off.

"What if this escape is all it takes to make me happy again? Archie, I love you so much, and it kills me to have no desire to show you. Let us do this, let us try to be happy. I want the old _us_ back." Betty sighed and stared into Archie's eyes, pleading him to say yes.

"Fine." Archie said, exhaling a breath that seemed to have been held for far too long. Betty cocked her head back, startled at how soon he had caved.

"We can do this Betty, for us. We need to get back on track. You shouldn't feel the need to cover yourself around me…" Archie trailed off, knowing that mentioning her lack of interest was always touchy.

Betty nodded, her gaze now dropped to the floor.

"I know," Betty mumbled "I'm working on it."

Archie reached around Betty's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Show me this house of your dreams Betty. We should make it ours before someone else does." Archie breathed, blowing loose strands of hair onto Betty's face.

It wasn't until Archie agreed to the move that Betty realized that she had preferred the dream house without Archie in it.

 **I want to thank my new followers and those who have reviewed my story! I find your support so encouraging and inspiring so please stay tuned! I promise the drama will ensue shortly, I just don't want to leave the characters cheated of development :)**

 **-casualfridays**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Today was the day.

A week of packing later, Archie and Betty left their tenant keys in the mailbox, ready to start anew.

"Let's hit the road Betty, we're losing daylight." Archie said, wrapping an arm around Betty's waist, rubbing gently. The couple stood outside in their driveway, staring at their old home.

Betty's eyes rimmed with tears; not for the loss of their first home together, rather the freeing relief of finally making moves to escape the grey haze.

"Let's do this. I'll follow you out." Betty sighed, glancing over at Archie before separating to their vehicles.

Betty watched as Archie pulled out into the road in his charcoal pick-up, a majority of their belongings crammed into the back and hastily tied down with bungee cords.

The white of her knuckles became visible as Betty clenched the steering wheel.

"You got this Cooper, you're in the homestretch now." Betty chanted to herself over and over; the mantra giving her nerves a chance to calm down. She took one last look at the door of her home before pulling out to follow Archie.

The clock on her dash read 4:26 p.m, giving the couple just under an hour and a half to make the 6:00 p.m ferry to their new home.

Archie had been less than thrilled about the prospect of needing to catch a ferry every time he needed to be back in the city. For Betty however, the distance from the sprawling city had been one of the many perks she was delighted for.

The daydreams of their new home kept Betty's mind busy as they approached the ferry far sooner than she had expected. The hour drive had felt like mere minutes. Betty looked up at the grey truck in front of her in line, catching Archie's eye as he gave her a nod.

The lines of cars started pulling through the gates to the ferry platform.

"Almost there, almost there." Betty thought to herself, knowing the only thing keeping her from her new life was this brief trip over rippling blue-black waters.

JPOV

The week had been a blur.

Riverdale had proved to be far more enthralling than what met Jughead's eye when he rolled into town. The day he went into town on the hunt for towels, food, and work, Jughead had managed to find all 3.

In the heart of the town lied a small brick building with the words "Blue and Gold" written with what appeared to be chalk paint on the inside of the windows. Among further speculation, the "Blue and Gold" was a production office for an island wide magazine; highlighting the perks of island life, memoirs of residents, and various photographs used to entice tourists.

Jughead had introduced himself to Waldo Weatherbee, his future boss, and showed him the portfolio of previous works he had brought with him. Waldo had seemed impressed with the quality of his work and offered him on-call work. Jughead agreed immediately, knowing his chances of finding similar work would be slim to none.

That had been the start of his week.

Now, as he sat in Pop's, nursing his third malt shake, Jughead scanned his laptop. Weatherbee had sent him parameters for a series of photo's that would be featured for the last issue of summer. Jughead was given 5 weeks to produce a series of photographs that share a story of life on the island.

"Being alone. Eating. Being alone some more. That's island life for ya, folks." Jughead mused to himself, smirking slightly at his own humour.

The sound of the door chime made Jughead pull his eyes away from his laptop. People watching had become one of his new hobbies; the people in the town were so routine and all seemed to congregate in Pop's from what he had seen so far.

The dark haired woman who worked across the street had strolled in, her heels clacking through the quiet of the diner. Jughead and fondly coined the name "Miss Fancy O. Ring" for her, as she dressed as if the runway was her next stop with a to-go order of onion rings clutched in her manicured fingers.

Like clockwork, the brunette had gathered her onion rings to go and headed out across the street, thanking Pop like an old friend. Jughead was sure he and Pop would one day share this friendship as he was almost a constant customer there.

Glancing back at the cool glow of his laptop, Jughead had blanched at an actual theme for the project before him. He didn't know where to start, he had only been there a week. How could he possibly know what life was like on the island? Slapping the laptop closed, Jughead decided he would head home early. It was just after 8:00pm and the summer sky was approaching sunset.

Waving briefly at Pop on his way out, Jughead headed to his truck parked on the curb across the street; strategically placed to simply pull out and head down home road behind the diner. Pulling away from the curb Jughead started down the road back to his place, already seeing the gleam in the distance of the sunset reflecting on the water.

It had become routine to watch the sun set here. There was nothing quite as peaceful as watching the warmth subside into the abyss while the lapping waves cooed Jughead to a mellow state; so as soon as the truck halted into park, Jughead was in the house headed towards the sunroom, ready for the evening ritual.

He had just sat down and kicked his Docs off when a sheen of artificial light flickered against the pillars of the sunroom. Jughead begrudgingly left his comfy spot on his wicker chair to peer out the windows, only to see 2 vehicles pulling into the lot next to his.

"Guess it couldn't have been perfect forever…" Jughead grumbled, shifting his weight against the window frame and shoving his hands into his pockets, settling in to catch a glimpse of his new neighbours.

The truck leading the convoy pulled in first and a stalky ginger exited the cab. Jughead noticed that he didn't look posh or overly sporty, immediately granting this stranger a pass for first impressions. Jughead's attention had been on the red head until a spot of blonde hair came into sight.

Jughead felt his palms start to sweat in his pockets and his mouth go dry as he watched the blonde head up the small flight of stairs to the back entrance of the house, fishing for something in her purse. Jughead watched how gracefully she walked, how she smiled brightly as she held up a key to the red heads face. He stared as she put the key in the lock and motioned the man to enter the house first. Jughead could see the lights flick on as the man made his way through the house, but his attention was engaged on the blonde who remained on the steps. She had her hand covering her mouth, her shoulders heaving as he guessed huge breaths were being taken. She finally dropped her hands and all that remained was a look of pure, untainted, joy. With one deep breath, the woman entered the house and disappeared from Jughead's view.

Jughead couldn't move from his spot against the window frame. He wasn't even sure he could muster the strength to exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Jughead had dated, sure. Fleeting jaunts of the meaningless sort over the years. But never in his 28 years had he ever seen anyone as breathtaking as the woman he just saw. She had such beauty, a hopeful gleam that radiated from her and could be detected from a distance. He was captivated, intrigued, and needed to know the radiant mystery that now lived next door.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The house was beautiful.

The exterior was all wood, embodying the cabin aesthetic Betty craved. Inside mirrored the exterior with authentic wood logs paneling the length of the space.

As explained by the renter, the home had been recently renovated, leaving all appliances and fixtures fresh and clean. The kitchen was lined with crisp white cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The kitchen opened up to a living space with a plush navy leather couch and a matching love seat. The floors were an almost white hard wood, surprisingly complimenting the dark wood walls. The living room had 2 exits; one leading to a sun room overlooking the ocean, the other down a small hallway to the main bedroom and adjoining bath. The bedroom was simplistic and clean. The bedframe was made of black metal and seemed to be woven intricately as if it were made of vines. Betty's white IKEA duvet would be the perfect touch the complete the space.

The sunroom was immediately Betty's favourite; it featured a set of white couches upholstered in something durable yet soft. There were navy blue pillows thrown casually on the cushions and a small glass table beside the couch.

The ocean was only a rocks throw away from where the couch was, and the sunset warmed the space in a yellow hue.

Somewhere outside to her left, she could hear Archie yelping, obviously having found the small shed beside the home which had been renovated into a work space- perfect for Archie's art.

As Betty turned to head back inside, she caught a glimpse of the house neighbouring hers. She padded to the right side of the sunroom, peering over to what appeared to be a similar room in the other home. As she scanned the house, a figure came into view. Illuminated by the sunset, Betty could see the man staring back at her.

He had dark hair and an intensity in his eyes she couldn't describe. His arms were folded but he didn't seem uninviting, more guarded. Betty inhaled, finding herself wishing to be close enough to see the colour of his eyes. She was about to clear her throat and shout "Hello" across the distance between them when Archie was suddenly behind her, grabbing her by the waist and up into his chest as he backed out of the sunroom. Her moment with the stranger in the past.

"Holy shit Archie you scared me!" Betty chided, trying to tell herself her frantic heartbeat was caused by Archie, not the mysterious enigma next door.

Archie grabbed the sides of her face and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and looked at the shocked look on her face, but went in for another kiss. Betty felt her shoulders tense and lips go rigid. She didn't want this, not right now.

"Betty, please babe. We've finally made it here! Let's celebrate." Archie mumbled against her jaw, peppering it with kisses.

Betty was torn. She wanted to be with Archie, but her gut twisted in knots at the very idea of them being physical. It had been months since their last attempt and all it had managed to do was make Betty feel sick and cheap, her anxiety rendering her incapable of pleasure. But right then, the chocolate brown of his eyes warm with excitement made her desperately try to swallow her doubts. For Archie.

"Okay." Betty gulped, causing Archie to cease his kisses and stare at her.

"Thank god, Betty." Archie grunted as he pulled Betty into his arms, pushing her thighs to make them tighten around his waist. He was carrying them down to their new room and had started ravaging Betty's mouth as if his life depended on it.

She was suddenly being lowered and felt the press of the mattress on her back, Archie's fingers unbuttoning her jeans. She pressed her palms against his chest, which he took as her prompt to take his shirt off.

Betty leaned her head back, tilting her head into the mattress, hiding her face from Archie. She didn't want him to see her like this, so tormented by such a simple act. She felt him shift between her legs as the sound of his belt clattered on the floor. Her shirt was being pushed up, attempting to be removed, so she squeezed her eyes shut one last time before facing Archie with as much passion she could muster.

Archie had thrust in abruptly, shocking her body. The lack of previous penetration and her crippling depression left the experience feeling like the first time; uncomfortable and pleasure less despite her efforts. She felt Archie's head dip into the crook of her neck, clearly absorbed in the task to leave her pain unnoticed.

Betty found herself counting the thrusts, knowing that time was on her side. The minimal frequency would make this end quickly. She had started to drift into a day dream when he felt Archie's fists in her hair, knowing the end was near. She turned her cheek and looked out the window to her right, suddenly aware of the open blinds.

It was over before she had a chance to panic, Archie kissed her sloppily as he pulled his pants back on, heading out of the room.

She was pulling her clothes back on when she heard Archie coming back down the hall, a box labelled "bedding" in his grip.

"That was amazing Betty," He said and he gazed at her still sitting on the bed, "Let's get the bed made and get some sleep, yeah?" He asked, unpacking the box.

"Sure Arch, that sounds good. I'm exhausted." Betty lied, knowing full well she would be up for hours at this point.

They made the bed together and gathered their toiletries from the boxes they'd brought in. They brushed their teeth side by side, Archie grinning at her before exiting the bathroom.

"See Betty, you just have to get back into the rhythm of it" she thought to herself, grinning back at him while putting away her toothbrush.

She sat on the covers, Archie already rolled over and drifting off into a post orgasm slumber. She waited a few minutes before heading out to the sunroom to make sure Archie was sleeping soundly. She plopped herself down on the cozy couch and let the cool air flow in through the open screen and the lapping waves sooth her anxious mind.

"It will get better. I just need time to let this sink in." Betty ruminated, convincing herself that things with Archie would only improve from that night on.

Despite her best efforts, Betty found herself peering over to the house on her right, catching a glimpse of a dark outline of a figure sitting in the adjacent sunroom; appearing to be enjoying the calm of the night as much as she was.

JPOV

Sleep was impossible.

Jughead was tormented by the mental images burned into his brain. The blonde being held and embraced by the red head; being carried through the house. It wasn't until he saw the open window in their bedroom that he had managed to peel his eyes away from her.

"Get your shit together man." Jughead scolded himself, annoyed at how infatuated he had become after a brief and passing moment.

Jughead reached for his phone and glanced at the 3:47 am it read on the screen. The sun wouldn't be up for hours, but the sunroom still beckoned for him at that hour. Pulling a knit maroon sweater on he trudged down the hall to his favourite spot.

Once planted in his seat, his eyes drifted over to the left, searching for a figure in the other house. Lo and behold, there she was. She was nothing but a dark figure in the shadows of the night, but she had remained where he saw her last.

Jughead felt somehow calmed by her presence; although she was nothing but a stranger. He sat with his eyes closed for a long while, listening to the waves which started to pull him into the darkness of sleep.

The sound of a car starting awoke him from the darkness. Much to Jughead's surprise, the sun was already in the sky, the warmth beaming on his thighs. He glanced over to see a red SUV pulling onto the main road and a pile of cardboard boxes piled outside the back door. The boxes were labelled "KITCHEN", "BED","MISC", "ARCHIE".

Jughead raised his brow, impressed at not only how early the woman was up despite the hours he assumed she stayed awake, but that she managed to unpack in that time.

Running his hand through the tousled cowlick of hair that hung in his eye, he stood from the chair in which he had slept, feeling surprisingly less sore than expected. He was in dire need of a coffee, however.

Heading inside and splashing cold water on his face, Jughead snatched his worn grey beanie from its place on his nightstand, attempting to cover his unruly mop, leaving only the stubborn cowlick uncovered. He opted for a pair of blank pants with matching suspenders over a basic grey t-shirt. His only plan for the day was to sit in Pop's and try to feel inspired; no need to dress up for anyone. He needed a short article to go along with the photos due in just over a month's time, and hoped that a cup of semi-burnt coffee would do the trick. Grabbing his jean jacket, he headed to his truck.

A cool breeze welcomed him as he left the house, the smell of pine and salt water wafting over his face. The west coast air cleared any remaining haziness from Jughead's brain and he hopped into the truck's cab, gearing into drive to head for inspiration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I apologize for the time between my updates! I was particularly uninspired this week, but found it again this morning. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-casualfridays**

BPOV

With a folder of crisp, freshly printed resumes in hand, Betty skipped out to her vehicle. She had decided to not waste a second, even if that meant printing them off at 2 a.m.

In the wee hours of the morning, her sleepless body rampaged the packed boxes, unpacking as not to waste any actual daylight on the task. The unpacking started with a simple search for her laptop and printer, but ended in a full-fledged redecoration. Nonetheless, Betty didn't even mind her sleepless night as she had accomplished so much.

Once in her car, she forced herself not to glance at the adjacent home. Not today. Betty Cooper needed a job. Her plan was to park behind the diner she spotted at the exit of the main strip and work her way down and back; stopping anywhere she wouldn't have normally seen herself.

"Today, Betty Cooper chooses for herself." Betty animatedly cheered to herself, almost sounding sarcastic despite her legitimate enthusiasm.

With an eye on the prize, Betty veered quickly out of park and back to the main road.

Riverdale had more going on than Betty had originally thought. There were actual throngs of people out and about on the main road, puttering around with shopping bags or congregating outside the diner called "Pop's".

There were multiple retail stores of all varieties; locally made soap stores, clothing stores, book stores, even antique stores. Riverdale had a hearty mix of choice without the streamlined grey architecture of the city. Everything had personality and existed in harmony with the forestry surrounding it.

As quaint as everything was, Betty was yet to drop her resume off. She refused to be in customer service again, at least at a similar pace as she had been accustomed to. She wanted something _different_ , something she wouldn't normally choose out of sheer survival.

As Betty crossed the street, a brick building stood in front of her path. "Lodge Interiors" the sign read in an aesthetically pleasing curved font. The building was 2 levels and the main windows allowed for copious amounts of light to inter the space. Everything appeared clean and very modern, yet cozy and surprisingly inviting. Betty longed to sit in the plush looking sofa in what appeared to be the sitting area. Without even questioning what the business was, Betty pulled the door open and stepped inside.

Immediately she was assaulted with a warm aroma that reminded her of apple pie. She looked around the clean space, noting a comfortable desk front and center, various mixed media paintings on the white walls. The floors were a deep almost red hardwood, making the white space balance out. Somewhere from within the building the staccato sound of clacking heels emerged and only grew louder as Betty stood near the entrance.

"Hello?" Betty called out, feeling awkward just waiting to be spotted.

"Hi!" a chipper voice called out.

Betty glanced down the hallway behind the front desk to see a short woman with dark brown hair turning the corner. The clacking heels she wore only grew louder as she neared.

Betty was immediately stunned by her beauty. The gorgeous stranger had a glowing tan complexion and a huge smile displaying pearl white teeth. Her eyes were intense but captivating, matching the dark shade of her shining hair.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Lodge. Welcome to my studio! I haven't seen you around before, are you new in town?" Veronica asked, reaching out for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Veronica. I'm Betty Cooper. A freshly minted resident of Riverdale." Betty shook the outstretched hand.

"Thank god, I am in dire need of fresh gossip! Tell me everything about you, Betty Cooper!" Veronica gushed, turning on her heels to sit on the plush sofa.

Betty stood a second longer, shocked at Veronica's intensity, not to mention her bold statement to a complete stranger. Sitting hesitantly beside the dark haired vixen, Betty glanced around the space, not sure what to start conversation with.

Veronica stifled what sounded like a laugh. "Oh Betty, I'm just dying of boredom here. You are new and exciting and appear to be fairly adept at putting together an outfit," she motioned to Betty's casual but clean attire, "Therefore I'm claiming you as my new friend before anyone else does. So dish! What brings you into town?" Veronica pursued.

Hesitantly, Betty explained her life to the strange intense woman, leaving out the _why_ and the _desperation_ for change, only sharing Archie and her excitement for this new chapter.

"Well, I may have only known you for 3 minutes, Betty Cooper, but I can tell when someone is evading the truth." Veronica said, her eyes prying.

"But for now, I'll take what I can get. We will amazing friends, of course, so time is on my side." Veronica claimed, as if Betty had no part in the decision.

Betty was torn between her feelings for this woman; shocked by her forwardness, but also refreshed at someone so rare and true to say what they wanted. Betty decided that this Veronica would be her first friend in this new town.

"So Betty, I'm assuming you're looking for a job? I can't help but notice the tell-tale "RESUME" folder on your lap." Veronica questioned.

"Yes, that's why I'm out today. Know anywhere that's hiring?" Betty asked, leaning into the new friendship.

"Well I am! And I think you'd be a good fit. I can tell." Veronica chimed, as if hiring protocols were nothing.

Betty sat stunned, once again, at her boldness. Typically, Betty would vet a job thoroughly, weighing pros and cons of any option before making a choice. That was what _perfect, smart, ambitious Betty Cooper_ would do. Betty was sick of _Betty Cooper_.

"I'm in," Betty exclaimed abruptly, "Tell me everything I need to know about 'Lodge Interiors'".

Veronica clapped her hands with very little space between, eliciting the glee of a small child.

"Yes, girl! This will be incredible. Let's go for brunch at Pop's and I'll go over everything." Veronica stood up, hustling to the front counter and grabbing a stunning Prada purse from behind the desk. Scurrying back to the still sitting Betty, she hooked her arm under Betty's and pulled her to the door.

* * *

Pop's was even better than imagined. The vanilla milkshake Betty nursed was a dream, easily the best shake she had ever consumed.

Veronica dished details about herself and "Lodge Interiors" while munching on onion rings for the greater part of an hour. She had been brought up in the city with a business tycoon for a father. Once her mother remarried, Veronica had left daddy dearests' clutches and opened up shop here in Riverdale. Her passion had always been design; fashion and décor. She ran the studio on her own, using money from her trust-fund to feed the business.

Betty was in awe of the successful young woman who was the same age of 25, but thriving. Veronica had taken on more clients, her interior decorating studio being the only place on the island in that line of work. She was juggling calls while working on purchasing and hiring teams for the bigger jobs. Insert Betty. Betty would be needed for organizing and managing Veronica's hectic schedule, her duties ranging from coordinating contractors and suppliers, to handling the influx of new customers.

"This sounds incredible, Veronica. But don't you need someone with similar experience?" Betty asked, trying to be semi-realistic about the situation.

"Oh please! You are super friendly and have a wonderful presence. Plus you're a goddess and light up the room. I need THAT in my store, not someone to simply organize my schedule." Veronica chided, flattering Betty and making her cheeks warm.

Betty was about to speak when the door chime rang. Her eyes moved past Veronica's face to the figure she sensed before recognizing. Her throat grew tight and the urge to swallow grew powerful. _He was there. In the diner._

"Betty? Girl, are you okay?" Veronica's voice sounded like they were underwater. Betty pulled her gaze back to Veronica, feeling her pounding heart threatening to break through her chest. Veronica turned to look where Betty's gaze had been focused, zeroing in on the man who still had his back turned.

"Oh, it's 'Brooding Boy,'" Veronica mused, turning back to Betty "He's here all the time working away on his computer, looking very serious I might add, hence my nickname for him. I think he just moved here too, I haven't met him officially yet."

"He's my neighbor." Betty managed to say, her voice barely a whisper through her tight throat.

Betty stared at the man until he turned, facing the booth she shared with Veronica. She hadn't seen his face clearly until that moment, and her heart stopped thudding in her chest. It stopped altogether.

His eyes were a smoldering blue grey colour which locked with hers. She noticed how smooth his face seemed, how his high cheekbones suited it perfectly. His dark hair peeked out from under a knit beanie, beckoning for her touch. His lips were full and soft, and Betty found herself wishing to feel them with her finger tips. He stood near the door, un-moving. The sound of a warped voice tore Betty from her focus, only to find herself witness Veronica turn and motion the man to sit with them.

JPOV

Once parked outside Pop's, Jughead found himself looking down the main strip, wondering where the blonde might be. Shaking his head, he tried to clear any notion of her from his brain.

"You don't even know her. Let it go." He mused in his head, mocking himself at his own absurdity. He just needed coffee. Coffee would clear his brain and set him back on track.

Jughead pulled the door to Pop's open, the smell of semi-burnt coffee and fryer grease welcoming him. He glanced up at the chalkboard with the daily specials, searching for something to accompany his coffee. As he read about the triple thick shake with a side of waffle fries, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, the feeling of being watched made him shiver. Jughead turned his head to look at the booths when he spotted her. She was there with "Miss Fancy O. Rings", and she was starting at him.

He had seen her face from a distance, but it did not prepare him for this moment. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and were locked on his. He noted the smooth porcelain appearance of her skin, the pink of her lips, and desperately wanted to cup her face in his hands. Her blonde hair was in waves and rolling of her shoulder, catching the sunlight and beaming. He couldn't look away.

The moment could have lasted forever until the motion of a figure tore his attention. The brunette with her was looking directly at him, waving her arm, motioning him to join them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews! It is so inspiring! You give me the encouragement and drive to keep trucking away at this story.**

 **I hit a bit of a creative lull the past week, but this chapter finally pieced together the bridge needed to thicken the plot. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-casualfridays**

JPOV

" _Don't just stand here, do something!"_ Jughead's inner voice demanded, knowing how stupid he looked as he stood by the counter, jaw slacked and figure unmoving.

The brunette was staring at him expectantly, her eyebrows arched as if to communicate his need to go over. The blonde was still staring, but her expression appeared to mirror is own. Slowly, as if Pop's shiny linoleum floors had magically turned into sludge, Jughead started to walk towards the ladies' booth. As he got closer, the lump in his throat threatened to choke him.

When he finally approach the booth in what felt like hours, he paused at the edge, unsure as to whether he was supposed to sit or awkwardly stand.

"Hello Brooding Boy," the brunette started "Nice to finally meet your acquaintance. I'm Veronica Lodge." Veronica stuck out her hand in expectation of a shake.

"Nice to meet ya," Jughead took her hand and gave it a firm shake " 'Brooding Boy'?" Jughead questioned, suddenly amused by the shared anointing of nicknames.

"Yes sir, you always seem so moody when you're in here. I see you all the time, therefore you earned a Veronica approved nickname!" Veronica chimed, seeming impressed by her clever name.

"Well, my name is act-"Jughead started.

"Oh! How rude, I've neglected my new friend!" Veronica exclaimed, reaching out and clutching Jughead's arm with fervor, "This is Betty Cooper. Newest addition to Riverdale." She finished, using her free hand to motion towards Betty whom he had avoided looking at throughout the interaction.

Jughead brought his eyes to Betty, stretching out his arm for a handshake.

"I'm Jughead. Jughead Jones." He said, watching as her small hand reached out and took his hesitantly. Betty smiled warmly in return. He clasped her hand and felt fire erupt in his fingers.

"Wait, _Jughead_?! That's your name?" Veronica shrieked, causing Jughead to withdraw his hand abruptly from Betty's.

"Yeah. Almost as good as 'Brooding Boy', right?" Jughead joked, knowing very well how his name demanded a double take.

"Jughead." Betty had mumbled, so low as if not to be heard.

"Well then, would you care to join us? Betty here says you two are neighbours." Veronica said, motioning for him to sit.

Unsure of which side to sit on, Jughead slipped onto the side with Veronica.

"So? Spill. What is _Jughead Jones_ all about?" Veronica asked, plopping her elbows onto the table top and resting her chin atop her knuckles, clearly settling in for a story.

Glancing over to Betty, who had her hands wrapped tightly around the tall milkshake glass in front of her, appearing to be as interested as Veronica. She bit a small portion of her lower lip, making Jughead pause for before starting to swallow another lump that had formed in his throat.

Jughead started to share tidbits of his journey to Riverdale; the death of his father, the inheritance of the house, and where he was now employed. Betty muttered a "sorry" when he mentioned the death of his father and Veronica had made herself at home and rubbed his shoulder, knowing no boundaries with strangers.

"Wow, Mr. Photography Bigshot. What are you working on right now? Anything you need 2 gorgeous ladies for?" Veronica asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm tasked on a piece about 'Island Living'. I need photos to show the wonders that can be found here." Jughead said sarcastically.

"Well, if you ever need a gig I could use a professional eye for the houses I work on. I would love a professionally crafted portfolio." Veronica added, delving into the story of her business.

Jughead nodded along with her story of success, wanting desperately to be interested of a new friendship, but his thoughts drifted to Betty. She was still sitting adjacent to him, sipping her shake casually every few minutes, adding no comments to the story but instead being an engaged listener.

"I just hired Betty to work with me, so I'm sure you'll be seeing us around." Veronica added, the name Betty pulling Jughead back into focus.

"Oh, cool. Did you work in that area before?" Jughead asked directing his gaze to Betty, wanting to know more about the mysteriously quiet beauty in front of him.

"No, Veronica simply claimed me in the name of Lodge, today. I only did a year in Uni before dropping out. Couldn't find my passion, I guess. I've been working odd jobs here and there to pay the bills." Betty explained, the monotonous theme oozed from her words.

"I just moved here on a whim, and so far it's the best I've felt in years" she added before pulling a sip of shake to her lips.

"Well I'm glad you did." Jughead said, not even realizing the words left his lips until Betty blushed and took another sip. Jughead felt the tips of his ears burn from his thoughtless comment.

"Gimme your phone, Juggie Boy." Veronica remarked, saving the table from any awkward silence. She moved her elbow and flipped her wrist to make an open palm, coaxing him to hand over his cell. Jughead fished his phone from the inner pocket of his denim jacket and set in down on Veronica's waiting palm. He watched as she tapped away onto the contacts section and added her name in as "V" and sent herself a heart emoji. Once the phone was back in his hands, Veronica did the same to Betty's phone which had been sitting on the table, unprotected.

Once Veronica was finished with the phone, she pawed through her fancy handbag and pulled out her phone with her manicured fingers. Immediately, Betty's phone vibrated on the table and his own pinged in his pocket.

"There, I just air-dropped you both each other's contact info." Veronica chirped as she put her phone away.

"You're quite insistent, Miss Lodge. So sure we will be friends?" Jughed quipped, surprised at her boldness.

"I have a keen eye for friends, I'm never wrong." Veronica answered, her eyes shifting between him and Betty with a sure smile on her lips.

Betty set her phone back on the table, gazing up at Jughead and opened her mouth to say something when it began buzzing again, more insistently than before. The screen depicted a picture of the ginger she lived with. Jughead had almost forgotten about him, and by the look of sheer disappointment that crossed over Betty's face, it would seem she had forgotten too.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back." Betty apologized, picking up the phone and sliding gracefully out of the booth. Jughead wasn't normally so obvious, but he had no restraint as he watched after her retreating form.

"Well Mr. Jones, what do you think?" Veronica asked, causing Jughead to swivel back to the table to face her.

"Uh, about what?" Jughead swallowed, had he been that obvious?

"About shedding your brooding title and come into the light, of course. You now have 2 lovely ladies just a text away." Veronica teased.

Jughead only had a chance to chuckle before Betty came back to the booth, reaching for her purse left on the seat.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to get back to the house. Something's come up." Betty apologized, standing at the table's edge clutching her belongings.

"Be at the studio for 10 tomorrow, ok?" Veronica said, shoving Jughead out of the booth to embrace the blonde in a hug. He snorted quietly to himself as he saw the surprised face of Miss Betty Cooper as she received a tight hug around her trapped arms.

"Girl, I am so excited! We are going to be a killer team, I just know it." Veronica concluded, stepping away from Betty, leaving Jughead within reach.

Jughead looked at Betty's face, her bright eyes and soft skin calling his name. He watched as she parted her lips and pulled them into a warm smile.

"I'll see you around, Jughead." Betty alleged as she strode past him to the door, leaving the smell of vanilla and cinnamon in her wake.

"That's my cue," Veronica sighed as she grabbed her purse, letting it settle into the crook of her elbow "I'll see you around Jones." Veronica clutched his arm and squeezed before waltzing to the door.

Jughead sat back in the booth, stunned at the events that had just transpired. He met _her_. She was a real person, not just a fleeting figure in a neighbouring home, but a person he could talk to. A person he could be friends with. A person he needed to know more about.

He was thankful he didn't grab the coffee he had originally planned on as his heart was beating a mile a minute. Jughead pulled his phone out of the breast pocket to check the time when it pinged in his hand.

 _Nice to officially meet you, neighbour – B_

BPOV

Betty couldn't get to her car fast enough. Her whole body felt as if it were in flames. Once in the safety of the driver's seat, she pulled down the mirror to examine her face. Her eyes were wide, but her face wasn't tomato red has she had pictured.

"Jughead Jones" she whispered to herself, feeling the way her lips formed around his name.

She needed to know more about him. Truthfully, all she had wanted to do was push the beanie off his head and run her fingers through the tousled mess of black waves throughout the entirety of their meeting. She had wanted to feel the movement of his lips on hers instead of watching them respond to Veronica.

"Pull yourself together Betty!" she cursed to herself, letting her head hit the steering wheel aggressively in hopes of knocking out the thoughts of another man.

Archie's call had pulled her back to reality. She hadn't heard from him or even spoke to him all day; it was if she was out on her own. Archie had some big news that couldn't wait and she needed to be home immediately. Quickly snatching her phone from her bag, she texted the newest addition to her contact list.

 _Nice to officially meet you, neighbour_

She immediately regretted it, she was going to scare him off. She would be nothing but the crazy girl next door.

Starting the car she drove back down the road to her home, rolling down the windows of her SUV in attempt to flush the remaining heat from her skin.

As she pulled into the lot, she saw Archie piling boxes back into his truck. Hoping out of her car, she approached Archie.

"Arch, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice frantic and confused as it appeared he was undoing her unpacking.

"Oh hey babe," Archie said, kissing the top of her head " You won't believe the call I got today. I got a job for the next few months!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

"That's great Arch, but when did you have time to apply? I literally just went out job hunting today…" Betty quizzed, confused.

"Well, that's the thing. I applied for this job at the community centre by our old place, before we moved. I just got the call back today." Archie explained. Betty stared at him wide eyed, her mouth open in shock.

"Before you say anything, this is the _dream_ Betty! I will be the community lead for all art classes over the summer- they want _me_ to teach Betty. Me! I'll be teaching kids and adults all summer." Archie exclaimed, his excitement causing his eyes to become glassy.

"But it's only halfway through June, Archie. Don't kids get out of school in a few weeks?" Betty asked.

"Well, that's why we need to talk Betty. They need me back tomorrow for training. It's a few weeks worth of training so I'm qualified to instruct." Archie said, quieter than before.

Betty sat down on the back steps, stunned at the news. They had _literally_ just got there, and he was already going back.

"Betty, it's only for a few months. Plus we can commute on the weekends to visit each other. Babe, we've been together 5 years, and I just moved for you. We can handle this, ok?" Archie claimed, less asking her for absolution and more telling her what was happening.

"I guess it's decided then." Betty pushed up off the steps to head inside, suddenly exhausted with information. As she walked into the living room, she noticed bags of chips open and crumbling on the couch and Archie's gaming system set up. This new start had become a replica of their previous one – chip bags and all.

"So you're cool with this? That's seriously incredible Betty. I love you." Archie whispered in her ear, standing behind her in their living room.

"I need to head out now. I'll call you when I'm settled in. They're putting me up in a hotel for the time being," Archie said, kissing her cheek hastily as he retrieved his wallet from the couch "Walk me out?"

Operating out of a fog, Betty sent Archie off, watching his truck head down the road. When the truck was out of range, the haze she was under dissipated, her eyes came back into focus as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was alone, and the pressure in her chest lifted.

Heading back inside, Betty grabbed the chip bags with gusto and threw them aggressively into the trash, expelling her frustration on the bag. Archie had left without a thought. He hadn't even bothered to ask about her day. None of it had mattered to him.

The clock on the microwave read 7:10 pm, although far too early for bed, Betty wanted nothing more than to drink tea in her favourite room and decompress. Bringing the kettle to a boil, Betty was thrilled to pour a cup of camomile and change into her sweats.

As she held the warm cup in her hand, she manoeuvered through the home to her cozy seat in the sunroom, ready to watch the sun set.

As she tried to focus on her frustration with Archie, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about her day with Veronica and Jughead. _Jughead_. Betty exhaled and took a sip of her tea. When any woman would be furious with their partner and busy thinking of ways to fix their "relationship", Betty sat and thought about running her hands through Jughead's hair and feeling his warm hands on her back.

Jughead Jones was a force that appeared out of nowhere, and was one for which Betty was unprepared. She needed him, the perfect stranger, like she needed air.

 _You just need a solid sleep. That will cure your insanity_. Betty thought to herself, so appalled at her own romantic notions clouding her brain. Standing from her spot, she headed to bed to rest her tired brain. She landed on her back and spread out like a starfish, embracing the bed as her own.

 _Betty Cooper_ was supposed to be practical _. Betty Cooper_ was raised in reality. _Betty Cooper_ was one to see the bigger picture. But right now, all _Betty Cooper_ could think about was her fantasy of running off with the mysterious man next door.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

"Betty! Did you hear back from Mrs. McCoy about her final choice on carpet? We needed an answer yesterday!" Veronica called out from her office.

"Not yet, V, she said she needed to ask her husband _one more time._ " Betty replied, scanning the laptop at the desk to find Mrs. McCoy's contact information.

It had been a full week since Betty stumbled into Veronica's studio and was loving the job so far. It was more or less puttering around helping Veronica collect her thoughts and keeping the space relatively organized. The job _could_ have been average if it weren't for Veronica. So far that week they had been out for lunch at Pop's everyday as if they were friends rather than employer and employee.

The previously _perfect Betty Cooper_ would have questioned the professionalism of such behaviour with her boss, but her 180 degree turn in life left her grateful for an opportunity of friendship. Since starting her relationship with Archie, Betty's social life had tapered off. The brief stint in university provided her with a gal pal Cheryl Blossom, but it was as fleeting as her attempt at school. Veronica, however, had been such a strong force she demanded to be reckoned with. Her upbeat, unfaltering enthusiasm brought Betty out of the shadows and had coaxed her to open up more; their last lunch ended with Betty spilling details about Chuck Clayton and how she meet Archie.

 _Archie_. Betty clenched her first tightly at her desk as she thought about her boyfriend. As this day also landed on the 1 week anniversary of Archie's departure back to the mainland, Betty couldn't resist the taste of bile in her mouth at the thought of him. He had texted her once letting her know he had made it to the hotel and had not been heard from other than a "Hey" 2 days after. Betty knew she was just as guilty for not trying harder to stay in touch, but he chose to leave so suddenly that she couldn't bother spending any time trying to hide her resentment.

"Well, she better get back to us soon or she can find a new decorator. I don't have weeks for her to make one decision." Veronica said nearing Betty's post at the front desk, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Want lunch? I'm famished?" Veronica added, leaning her frame against the desk.

"Yes please! I swear V, I'm going to gain 20 pounds if we keep this up." Betty chuckled as she rubbed her stomach, remembering she could get away with a bad diet when she worked at the gym.

Grabbing her purse from under the desk, Betty stood and linked arms with a waiting Veronica, mentally sorting through the menu of what she would eat that day.

"Who knows, B. We may even have the pleasure of Mr. Jones." Veronica chimed, squeezing Betty's arm tucked in her own.

 _Jughead_. The duo hadn't seen him at Pop's all week; his truck had been missing from the house as well. Betty had been watching and waiting from her sunroom every evening, hoping to see the flash of headlights beam into her solace and relieve her waiting eyes.

"He's probably doing some photography job, no doubt. We really do need a hit of testosterone every now and then. Keeps us humble, right B?" Veronica noted as they locked the door and headed across the street to Pop's, pulling Betty out of her Jughead daydream.

"Probably." Betty answered dully.

Once seated in _their_ booth, the third one in from the door, the women ordered. Betty tapped on the screen on her phone, perusing her social media account and checking her messages.

"Any word from Archie?" Veronica asked as the waiter brought Betty a triple thick vanilla shake. Betty shook her head, her eyes widening at the post she was looking at. Archie had posted a photo of the centre he would be working in just hours ago, but still no call or text had come her way. Grabbing the shake, Betty took a long sip through the straw, needing the sugar and coolness to calm her raging mind.

"What if we have a girl's night? I've been dying to see this sunroom you go on and on about! Yes? Ok it's decided then." Veronica announced excitedly as she reached out and clasped Betty's hand.

"Besides, I think you need to tell me a little more about Archie and his shenanigans." Veronica quipped, raising a brow at her.

Betty nodded and smiled. She hadn't had a girl's night in forever, and she needed to vent to someone, even if it was her "boss".

* * *

As Betty sat at her desk after lunch, stuffed and rather lethargic, she made a few calls to suppliers with outstanding orders and tried Mrs. McCoy again only to go straight to voicemail.

It was Friday afternoon and the studio closed on the weekends, leaving Betty the task of ensuring as many calls and tasks were completed before leaving at the end of the day. Despite her efforts, Veronica explained that she always has the studio phone forward to her cell on the weekends to deal with any clients in case of a taupe vs. van dyke brown emergency.

Betty could hear the clacking of Veronica's heels as she went up the back stairwell to her loft above the studio. The girl's night had been turned into a full-fledged slumber party, margaritas and all. When the clacking came back into earshot, Betty swiveled in her chair to see Veronica struggle to carry bottles of margarita mix and rum alongside a black duffle, presumably full of pajamas. Quickly Betty jumped up to catch the near drop of the mix.

"Thanks B. Let's get out of here, I'm ready to start my long overdue slumber party!" Veronica sang while taking strides to the door. Betty shook her head and followed suit.

* * *

"This is adorable, B! I love how cozy it is!" Veronica called out as she toured Betty's home. Betty closed her eyes and exhaled a silent thank you that Archie wasn't there. The place would have most likely been a mess if he had been.

"Come here, I'll show you my favourite spot." Betty said, beckoning Veronica out of the kitchen to see the sunroom.

Betty could already see the warm glow of the sun pulsing in through the windows.

"We have another 2 hours of decent sunlight before it starts to set. What do you think?" Betty asked, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

Veronica took one step in, gawked at the view of the water, and shrieked.

"This is gorgeous! I'm never leaving." Veronica said, stunned by the beautiful view.

"Well, let's get super comfy and make those margaritas and I'm sure you'll love it even more." Betty joked.

Betty let Veronica use the single bathroom first while she started the first of many batches of drinks. Veronica entered the kitchen in a matching black short and tank top set made of silk.

"Jeez, even your pj's are fashionable Veronica." Betty snorted, in awe of how effortlessly Veronica made anything look stunning.

Trading places, Betty fished out some plaid sleep shorts and a white tank top before rejoining Veronica. Back in the kitchen, Betty saw a tall glass of margarita waiting for her on the counter. Taking a sip, she felt the tanginess of the mix prickle her tongue and warm her body simultaneously. She wasn't much of a drinker so the tension she was feeling subsided with the first swallow. She sauntered to the sunroom only to see Veronica holding a picture of her and Archie in their living room.

"So, this must be the famous Archie," Veronica mused "He's cute."

Betty nodded. She knew Archie was a good looking man, but his face no longer did anything for her.

Setting the photo down, Veronica held out her hand to lead Betty back to the sunroom.

Once seated, Veronica set her glass to the side and crossed her legs, poised for an inquisition.

"So, Betty. Spill." Veronica probed.

"About what?" Betty asked, hopefully sounding less fake than she thought.

"Oh come on Betty. You haven't brought him up much and you live with him! All I know is –" Veronica started by holding up a finger, "1. You have been together 5 years. 2. You just moved here and he's already left. 3. You have nothing nice to say, if anything at all, and 4. You haven't talked to him all week. So spill!" She ended, slapping the hand that had held up 4 fingers on Betty's leg.

Betty took a big gulp of her drink. _Liquid courage_.

"I don't know if I love him. Well I do, but not in the way I should I guess. Does that make sense?" She asked the quizzical brunette beside her.

Veronica nodded.

"Do you think he feels the same?" Veronica asked.

Betty stared at her new friend as she thought. She knew Archie was oblivious to how trapped she had felt, how grey her days seemed to be. She doubted he felt anything was different other than the severe lack of physical touch.

"No. I don't think so. He is used to me being around. I don't know if he's noticed my shift." Betty answered honestly.

Veronica nodded again and took a sip of her drink.

"Betty, I am so thrilled to have met you. Don't you go do anything stupid like move back to be with him, ok?" Veronica demanded, her eyebrows furrowed but her lips pulled in the corners to a smile.

Betty smiled. She knew she belonged in Riverdale. In this beautiful house, on this beautiful island, with a beautiful friend.

As the sun began to set, Betty asked more about Veronica's past dating extravaganzas while the two enjoyed a margarita induced buzz. She laughed nearly to tears as she heard about the man child Dilton and her last fling, Trev. She was about to delve more into his boy scout past when the flicker of lights created a dance on the beams of the sunroom.

 _Jughead_.

"Oh my god. Let's invite him over!" Veronica squealed. Setting her drink down and lifting up the window screen to her right. The lights faded and the sound of a door slamming made Betty's throat close once again. He was home.

"Jughead?! Come over! We have drinks!" Veronica hollered out the open window. Betty was still glued in her seat, her eyes playing tricks on her. It was a mix of the drinks and the acceleration of her heart that blurred her vision.

The crunching sound of dry grass and twigs indicated that he was near. There was a low chuckle from his direction that confirmed it. Betty glued her eyes to the window where Veronica still had her upper body leaned out, waiting for the raven haired man to make an appearance.

"Well hello handsome! Where have you been? We've missed you!" Veronica cheered when Jughead came close.

Betty's eyes locked on the face that came into view beside Veronica. His hair almost looked brown in the orange glow of the sun. His jawline was sharp from the direction of the sunset and his eyes seemed softer. Betty's mouth went dry when he gazed over Veronica at her.

"Hello to you too, Veronica." Jughead said warmly. Betty had forgotten how smooth his voice was.

"Come in! We will open the door for you! Go around the back." Veronica ushered him away, coaxing Betty to get up and be a good host.

Her legs felt numb as she sat up from the chair and walked to the door. Her palms felt clammy as she remembered what she was wearing. The most gorgeous man was about to see her in her pajamas on their second meeting.

As she approached the door, she took a deep breath and wiped her palms on her shirt before clutching the handle. As she pulled it open she took in the sight before her. Jughead was leaning against the side of the house beside the door frame, running a hand through his thick hair with a camera hanging around his neck.

"Hey, Betty." He said, the words smooth like velvet in her ears.

"Hey Jughead. Come on in." She answered ushering him in, her voice less quaky than anticipated.

He straightened from his lean and stepped into the threshold, his shoulder lightly brushing hers as he walked.

"Jughead! Come over this way! We're enjoying the sunset." Veronica chirped from the front of the house.

"Do you want anything to drink? Margarita? Water?" Betty asked, touching her shoulder that blazed under her finger tips.

"Waters good, thanks." Jughead answered, looking around the house.

"Nice place, mines less modern chic than this." He noted to her as he started through the house to Veronica.

"Thanks." Betty mumbled as she shakily poured Jughead a glass of water, spilling all over the counter.

As Betty carried the water to the sunroom, she saw Jughead had stationed himself next to her seat. As she approached, Jughead looked at her through the doorway, his eyes traveled past her face to her attire. Betty felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"- right! I know it's crazy. I've known her a week and I wouldn't even think of it." Veronica ended her sentence as Betty rejoined them in the sunroom, handing Jughead the glass.

"Don't you think, Jughead?" Veronica added.

"What are we talking about?" Betty asked, confused.

"I was telling Jughead here that your boyfriend is crazy to leave you alone for a second. I've known you a week and if we were a couple I would never let your exquisiteness escape me!" Veronica reached out and clutched Betty's knee as she spoke.

"V you're being – " Betty started.

"No I'm not! He agrees, right Jughead?" Veronica interrupted, shifting her gaze at the man sitting beside Betty.

Betty turned to face him to apologize for how uncomfortable that was when Jughead answered.

"Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for such amazing feedback on this story! I am grateful to everyone who is as invested in this now as I am :) I apologize for the long break- I can't even recall the hours I've spent staring at the stupid Word cursor, waiting for inspiration! But alas, here is the next chapter!**

 **-casualfridays**

JPOV

"Absolutely".

Jughead felt the word slip through his lips before he could convince himself out of saying it. He felt the tips of his ears ignite in embarrassment, awaiting for Betty to respond.

Betty had been turning to face him when he uttered the word, halting her in her pivot. Jughead watched her profile, noticing her cheeks flare red.

" _Shit. She won't want you around anymore idiot_." Jughead cursed to himself, annoyed.

Betty's eyes met his and Jughead swore he saw a glimmer of what he hoped was desire. Betty bit her bottom lip and he immediately felt his whole body heat, wanting nothing more than to reach out and bite the lip himself.

"See! I told you Betty!" Veronica chimed, pulling Jughead's focus back on the outside world. Betty snapped her head back to the brunette and cleared her throat, taking a long sip of her margarita.

"Anyways, Jughead. What have you been up to? We've missed our brooding boy at Pop's!" Veronica continued while crossing her legs, settling in for a story.

"Uh, I've been trying to get some inspiration for that short clip I told you about. I took a drive around the island for a glimpse at what else happens out here." Jughead explained, exhaling a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Anything we can see?" Veronica asked, motioning to the camera he still had slung around his neck.

Jughead unhooked the strap from its place around his neck and powered up the camera. He wasn't proud of any of the shots he had taken, but flipped through to show what he had so far. As he leaned forward to hold the camera out, Betty leaned in closer, close enough for Jughead to feel her body's heat and smell her warm inviting scent.

"Uh, yeah, uh, here's a few." Jughead stumbled, trying to compose a coherent sentence as he passed the camera to Betty to hold. Veronica scooted over to Betty and the girls started clicking through his most recent pieces.

"Wow Mr. Jones, you have a knack for the fantastic. These are all stunning!" Veronica gushed, her focus on a photo of an old couple outside their Bed and Breakfast on the other side of the island.

"They look so happy." Betty sighed, looking longingly at the old couple.

" _I could make you happy_." Jughead thought to himself, watching Betty smile warmly at the elderly couple. He had really liked that particular couple- they had shared their story of their life with him. A true girl-next-door kind of story, and they had been together for 60 years.

"Which ones are you thinking of using?" Betty asked, handing his camera back to him.

"I think I need more. I don't have a set I'm in love with yet. I need the right photos to bring them together." Jughead answered, doing his best to ignore the tingling in his fingers and their finger tops brushed in the exchange.

"Anyways, I feel as though I'm crashing a girl's night here." Jughead said, realizing both girls were in pajamas.

"Nonsense!" Veronica exclaimed, setting her cup down with gusto, "Consider yourself one of the girls."

* * *

The sun had long past set and more margaritas had been consumed. Jughead sat back and watched as Veronica animatedly imitated a customer from work, causing a tipsy Betty to throw her head back in laughter. As they laughed, Jughead noted how blissful they both seemed, not a care in the world. He powered up his camera and started snapping photos of the two mid-laugh. He watched Betty's smile widen, her lips shining in the soft glow of candles they lit as the sun set. He wondered if she knew how gorgeous she was.

"Juggie! What are you doing?" Betty exclaimed as she spotted the camera.

 _Juggie_. Somehow Betty made his childhood nickname sound pleasant as it rolled off her lips. Before he could answer, Betty snatched the camera from his hands. She stared at the buttons and faced the lens towards him, snapping a few photos. She turned to Veronica, who held up her glass and cocked a brow for her photo. Betty laughed as she showed Veronica the picture.

"Okay, okay my turn! You two, scoot!" Veronica demanded, motioning them to get closer.

Betty shifted down the seat to be closer. Jughead was convinced the drinks had made her bolder as she pressed her shoulder against his.

"Smile!" Veronica chirped as she pressed down on the button. Once she pressed it a few times, Veronica started scanning her handiwork. Jughead couldn't help but notice that Betty hadn't shifted from her position at his shoulder.

"Awe! You guys are so precious! Look!" Veronica cooed as she passed the camera to Jughead. He took back his camera and looked at the most recent photo. There was Betty, pressed against his shoulder, the two looking comfortable as if they hadn't just met.

"You're really photogenic, Juggie." Betty half whispered half yawned against his shoulder. Jughead turned off the camera and set it down on the small table in the space, glancing down at the blonde on his side.

"Looks like lil' B is sleepy." Veronica said, tilting her head to see her new friends tired eyes. Betty lifted her head off of Jughead's shoulder and sat upright, nodding.

"I'll be off then. Thank you for the hospitality, Betts." Jughead said, standing from his seat.

"I can walk you out." Betty said, standing beside him, her eyes fluttering to stay open.

"It's basically the same layout as my place, I'm sure I can manage." Jughead joked, lightly pushing down on Betty's shoulders to get her back on the sofa. Nodding at Veronica, who has nestled back on her own chair, Jughead walked his way through Betty's home. As he passed through the living room, he stopped at glanced at the picture of Betty and her boyfriend on the mantle of the fireplace.

" _You can't have her._ " He said to himself, rubbing the shoulder where she had been pressed as he made his way to the door and let himself out.

BPOV

The horrible sound of a classic sharp ringtone woke Betty with a start. The sun was just peaking as she tried to coax her eyes open. The familiar pattern of her sofa came into view first as her cheek lay pressed against the arm rest.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. Okay, I'll be right there." Betty heard Veronica mutter quietly to her right.

"V? What time is it?" Betty asked, stretching out her strained neck.

"B did I wake you? I'm sorry! It was Mrs. McCoy. She had a melt down and wants to back out of the whole project! I have to meet with her at 7 am." Veronica said, her tone quite dialed back compared to last night.

"Anything I can help with?" Betty asked, concerned that Veronica was already working.

"No no, this will be quick. I'll be back just in time for us to go for brunch!" Veronica stood and left the sunroom to change. Betty sat up and stretched, the couch not agreeing with her sore body. Within what she perceived to be record time, she heard Veronica call out that she'd be back later as the door slammed behind her.

Deciding that she needed a shower, Betty sauntered off to the bathroom. While the water warmed up, she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She wasn't in any sort of hung over state, which she was thankful for, but the salty nature of the margaritas left her feeling parched. As she poured herself another tall glass, she spilled some on the counter. The previous night came back to her at once.

Pouring Jughead a glass of water and spilling. Feeling his warmth from beside her. Watching his lips move as he spoke. Feeling shy as Veronica put her on the spot. Pressing up beside him for a photo. Looking at his handsome face in the photo. Him calling her _Betts_.

Betty nearly dropped the glass as she recalled the events. She was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. A perfect stranger ignited something in her she didn't know was there, and it caused her heart to accelerate. Betty pressed her palm to her chest, trying to calm its frantic beating.

"You just need to clear your head." She told herself, walking to the shower. Once inside the steaming confines of the stall, she let the warm spray roll over her head, calming her tense shoulders and slowing her heart rate. She stood unmoving under the spray until Jughead crept back into her mind. His smell still fresh in her mind began to somehow leave her brain and enter the present, surrounding her in the foggy shower. With closed eyes, she could see him there with her, his gorgeous black hair darkened even more so in the water, a single droplet forming on the curl across his forehead. His lips slightly open as he locked his gaze on her, reaching out to cup her face.

"Oh shit!" Betty hollered as the water turned ice cold, snapping her from her thoughts. Cranking the tap, Betty shut the spray off, leaving her shivering in the shower. Trying not to return to her thought, she hastily dried off and stepped out in search of warm clothes. Opting for a simple pair of jeans with cozy knit cardigan, Betty found herself wanting a warm drink to recover from the icy spray.

Betty sauntered into the kitchen and filled up the coffee pot, pressing start on the brew. As she waited, she found herself padding back to the sunroom, arriving in time to see the full sunrise. Without a second thought, she turned her head to the right and saw the profile in the other home she was searching for. She watched him sit and look out at the open water, the sun glistening off the rolling waves.

" _Maybe he would like a coffee too_." Betty mused, turning on her heel to the coffee smell wafting from the kitchen. Pouring two hearty cups of coffee with a splash of her favourite vanilla creamer, she shoved her feet into her shoes and started to the door.

The twigs outside snapped under her shoes as she approached the house, deciding to go to the sunroom windows that appeared to be slightly open. Jughead must've heard her approach, as he was standing in the window as she got closer.

"Morning Betts, is that a coffee?" He asked, resting his palms on the window ledge with a grin.

Betty felt her heart flutter as he said her name, his smile melting her insides.

"It is. I thought you could use one after putting up with us last night." Betty replied, handing one of the mugs to Jughead though the window.

"Would you like to come in? I was just watching the sunrise if you'd like to join." He asked, pointing his thumb to the sunroom behind him.

"Sure, that would be nice." Betty replied, not knowing whether or not being alone with him was smart on her end.

"Just go around back and I'll let you in." He said as he reached for her mug as well, setting it on a table and disappearing into the house. Betty walking along the edge of the home to the back door where Jughead was already waiting with the door open, still in his pajama pants and a soft fitted pull over Betty immediately was fond of.

"How'd you sleep?" Jughead asked as she passed him and stepped into his home. She immediately recognized the layout as it resembled her own, but the décor seemed more dated and used, almost 60's vintage.

"Pretty well, considering I used an armrest as a pillow. Yourself?" She asked, following Jughead though his place to the sunroom.

"Not bad. I'd give you a tour but it's not anything worth showing. I haven't really made it my own just yet." Jughead said, running his long fingers through his hair, practically calling out Betty's name, begging for her to touch the silky strands.

"It has character for sure. You mentioned you inherited it from your dad?" She asked as she took a seat in the room beside him, her coffee mug awaiting her on the table.

"Yeah. He wasn't particularly up with the trends, so to speak. I kind of like it though." Jughead said, reaching for the cup she brought for him and taking a sip. Betty watched as his eyes closed, savouring the rich vanilla flavour.

"What is this magical elixir you brought me?" He moaned as he swallowed the first sip.

"Just the best coffee creamer out there. I swear this stuff makes any day better." Betty answered, laughing at his closed eyes again as he savoured the taste.

"You know you've started something here, Betty. I think I'm going to need this every morning. It's only fair you know, now that you've ruined any other coffee for me." Jughead joked, resting his hand on the hand Betty had sitting between them.

"I think I can live with that." Betty muttered quietly, not in any rush to move her hand out from his. She wasn't sure if he knew she was serious until he sat back and took another sip of his coffee, not moving his hand from atop hers either.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I cannot believe the amount of positive feedback and support I've received for this story; it just warms my little heart :) Thank you all :) I hope you all enjoy the next installment!**

 **-casualfridays**

BPOV

"Girl. Dish. Now." Veronica remarked whilst perching herself on the ledge of Betty's desk.

"Good morning to you too, V." Betty said sardonically, easing back in her chair, preparing herself for the Lodge onslaught.

"Oh don't you play coy with me, Betty Cooper! You and Brooding Boy have been going on escapades without me! Now tell me everything." Veronica demanded, crossing her arms and cocking her head.

Betty sighed; she had been waiting for this day. Ever since the morning coffee she and Jughead had shared that past Saturday, they have made a routine of it. Every morning, she or Jughead would cross the spread between each other's homes and enjoy a coffee together, either in his sunroom or hers. They would simply sit for the length of the sunrise then part for the day. Jughead had asked basic questions, never prodding too much into her relationship with a certain red head, just asking enough to know her. She had done the same, asking about his family, his childhood, she was even close to getting him to crack on his _real_ name. He hadn't sat too close during these mornings, nor had given himself a reason to brush against her again, much to her chagrin.

"We've just been having coffee, V. That's what friends do. You and I get meals together all the time." Betty finally replied, giving her friend a matter of fact smirk.

"True. Do you know if he's single?" Veronica asked, making Betty's smirk drop.

"Um, I think so. Why?" Betty pursued, feeling her stomach sink.

"Well, he is quite handsome. I didn't realize I was so into the brooding type, but he looks like a gentleman, capable of sinful things." Veronica mused, looking off into the distance.

Betty knew she was scowling, but couldn't stop herself from doing so. She had thought the same thing about him. He had a warm smile and a boyish charm, but something deep in his eyes suggested a shade of himself she could only dream of experiencing. A sinfulness that Betty knew she shouldn't be thinking about. A seductiveness she hadn't imagined in years while being with Archie. Now her friend was going to try to unveil it. A feeling none other than jealousy plagued Betty; a feeling which was unwarranted as Veronica was the single one.

"Go for it. I'm sure he isn't immune to your charms, just like I'm not." Betty urged, swallowing her feelings and hoping for nothing but the best for her kind friend. Veronica smiled warmly and rubbed Betty's shoulder.

"I think I'll see if he wants to meet for lunch. Test the waters so to speak." Veronica decided, pressing off the desk while swiping her phone out of her back pocket. Betty watched as Veronica tapped away on her phone as she headed back to her office, trying desperately to battle the green shade of envy that threatened to come back up.

" _They'll be cute together, Betty. They are both single, Betty. You have a boyfriend, Betty_." Betty repeated over and over in her head, hoping the mantra would quiet out her desire. As Betty tried to focus her attention on her computer monitor, her brain began to linger to her most recent dream about Jughead. She had been swimming in front of her house, floating. She knew she wasn't the only one in the water. She felt him before she saw him, his breath warm on her face as he stood beside her floating form. They didn't speak, they only locked eyes as he pressed firmly on her torso while supporting her shoulders, pushing her upright in the water to face him. His black hair was dripping, his eyelashes glistening from the water trapped in their length. He cupped her face with his warm hands, bringing his face closer to his, their lips only touching slightly; the faintest brush sending fire over her body. She had just wrapped her legs around his waist when her alarm woke her with a start. She had immediately felt the ache in her body, yearning for him. It was a feeling she hadn't felt with Archie in years.

"Damnit!" Betty sighed, letting her head fall onto her desk with a thud.

"Betty! Jughead is already at Pop's! He said I could join him!" Veronica squealed as she hightailed out of her office "Wish me luck!" she concluded as she headed out the door.

Betty lifted her head to wave a goodbye before letting it lump back down to the desk, repeated letting it gently knock her forehead over and over until Jughead wasn't the only pain in her head.

JPOV

"Veronica, always a pleasure." Jughead said as the brunette scooted her way onto the opposite bench, facing him.

"Thanks for meeting Jughead, this is important." Veronica said, dropping her normal chipper façade and adorning a serious tone.

Closing his laptop and pushing the plate of fries in Veronica's direction, he settled in for what he believed to be a lengthy talk.

"So, I think we both want the same thing here, right?" Veronica quizzed, her stare locking with his own. Jughead furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You and Betty. I think we both know that Betty is a simply exquisite creature, yes?" Veronica probed.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what you mea-" Jughead started before being interrupted.

"Oh please, I could see the sparks flying a mile away. You two were all doe eyed for each other the first time you met. I'm an excellent judge of character, and an even better match maker." Veronica sighed. Jughead ran his hands through his hair, propping both elbows on the table as he cradled his head.

"She's taken, Veronica." He finally replied "Besides, she has been with her boyfriend for years. I'm not going to do anything to change that."

"Jughead, you have to know she feels the same way right? I pretended to be interested in you and she looked positively crushed!" Veronica said, reaching out to grab his hand "Look, I know it's crazy, sinister even, to hope for a break up, but that girl is way too good to be left behind. She has started glowing this last week, Jughead. Literally radiating smiles. Archie isn't here, and the only thing that has changed in this last week is you."

Jughead lifted his head from his hands and leaned back in the booth. This couldn't be real.

"This is crazy, Veronica. I barely know her." Jughead finally replied, feeling slightly winded.

"Is it though? Look, you to both ended up here in Riverdale. You even ended up being neighbors! I'm not saying I believe in love at first sight, or soul mates for that matter, but you two have a connection that is rare and unexplainable. That kind of intense chemistry is a catalyst for all consuming, all-encompassing epic love."

"Shit." Jughead exhaled, overwhelmed completely by Veronica's plague of information.

"Shits a good word for this current situation, but all you have to do, gorgeous, is wait this out. Betty will get her head right soon enough." Veronica finished with a wink.

Jughead nodded slowly, taken aback by how direct Veronica had been. Was his fascination so obvious?

Veronica scooted back out of the booth and adjusted her purse strap securely over her shoulder.

"I better get back before Betty goes crazy. She will have assumed the worst by now." Veronica shook her head as she smiled, thinking of her friend back at the office.

"The worst?" Jughead asked.

"Oh yeah, I _may_ have suggested you seemed to be the secretly sinful kind of guy. She's probably worried I'm trying to see that for myself" She laughed as she turned to leave "Always a slice, Jones."

Jughead watched as she sashayed away from the booth and out the door. She thought he had a _sinful_ side? Sure, he had been with women over the years, there was little he hadn't experienced in that department, but since Betty Cooper strolled into his life a spark ignited within him. He hadn't experienced the level of desire before with anyone, let alone someone he had known for just over a week. It was more than just lust, he wanted everything. He wanted to be the one to see her in the morning and the last person she saw at night.

Betty Cooper had invaded his mind, corrupting even his dreams. The night after the girls' slumber party, Jughead dreamt of her. He dreamt her was lying in his bed, sleeping. He heard the soft padding of feet through the house woke him, and he knew it was her. She entered his room, not saying a word, and laid on her side beside him. With her head propped on her elbow, she slowly began running her fingers through his hair, cupping his cheek and running her fingertips softy over his chest. As her fingers reached the waistband of his boxers, she leaned in and whispered "Juggie" into his ear. That was the first night he dreamt of Betty Cooper.

Shaking his head and snapping back to reality, Jughead took a sip of his shake, only to be sucked back into his thoughts. His most recent dream of the beautiful blonde had rendered him unable to be close to her. The warmth of her being close to him, her sweet cinnamon smell brought back flashes of his dream. Her hands had been tangled in his hair, her limbs enveloping his as she had her back pressed onto the wall, his hands clenched around her hips as her slammed into her. Even in his mind, it was unlike any encounter he'd ever experienced.

Shaking his head, trying to boggle out any thoughts of Betty, he reached for his laptop in search of a distraction.

BPOV

"How'd it go, V?" Betty asked, feigning what she hoped was pure enthusiasm. Veronica exhaled and she shrugged her purse off her shoulder.

"It was nice, but I don't think it'll work out. Oh well! It's still nice to be friends." Veronica claimed, seeming un-phased by a supposed turn down. Betty felt her cheeks strain as she tried to hide the smile on her face. Although Veronica had been nothing but kind, the fact she wouldn't be with Jughead eased her own pain at the thought of them together.

"B, did anything happen while I was gone?" Veronica asked, glazing over the previous subject.

"Yeah, we finally got the samples of that new fabric Mrs. McCoy deemed _a must have_. They are on your desk." Betty answered, thankful for the subject change.

"Marvelous. Let's go take a peek at what's so special about this fabric." Veronica offered and she coaxed Betty to join her down the hall.

* * *

After a fairly productive work day, Betty was more than happy to step out of her heels when she got home. In the process of kicking off her shoes, she noticed an envelope that was laying on her door mat, seemingly found its way through the mail slot in the door. It was the first piece of mail to arrive since changing her address. As she stooped to pick it up, the name "Archibald Andrews" came into view through the window of the envelope. Stopping mid-way through picking it up, Betty stood upright and simply walked over the letter.

" _Not right now. Anything for Archie can wait._ " Betty thought to herself as she veered to the kitchen, craving the smooth taste wine after a long day. Once in the kitchen, Betty poured herself a generous amount of her favourite white wine, taking a sip while headed to her room to change into her cozy clothes. Setting her beverage on the dresser, Betty decided upon a soft cashmere pullover and some old leggings that felt more like sweatpants from constant wear. The soft wind from the ocean started to blow the bedroom curtains lightly, dousing Betty in a refreshing breeze. She peeked through the blinds at the rolling waves of the ocean, lightly lapping the posts of the shared dock, creating a calm inviting slosh. Betty grabbed her glass and took another crisp sip, deciding to enjoy the sunset on the dock that evening. Once again stepping over the mail for Archie, Betty headed out the door to the dock, wine glass in hand.

JPOV

In that moment, Jughead could not have been more grateful of knowing Kevin Keller. Throughout the expanse of time they lived together, Kevin's cooking skills seemed to have been absorbed through Jughead's stomach and gone straight to his brain as Jughead prepared his first, non take out meal since arriving in Riverdale. The oven was preheating as he put the finishing touches on what he hoped would be a lasagna even Kevin could be proud of.

While waiting for the oven to reach temperature, Jughead made his way to the sunroom, the breeze rolling in through the open windows. As he took in the never disappointing view, there was a small change in the scene; a certain blonde had perched herself at the end of the dock. Jughead stared as she took a sip from her glass, her hair catching the light of the setting sun, radiating it like a halo. He could have stared all night if not startled by the loud buzzer from the oven, indicating it had finished preheating. Tearing his gaze away from Betty, he headed back to the kitchen, stuffing the lasagna into the oven and setting a timer.

" _Invite Betty over for dinner_. _Invite Betty over for dinner. Invite Betty over for dinner_ " Jugheads brain urged as he shut the oven door. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, there wasn't anything romantic about lasagna. Without realizing, Jughead had already pulled on his favourite grey long sleeved shirt and slipped on his shoes while heading out the door to Betty's sitting form.

She must have felt the dock shift as he stepped onto the shifting wood for she turned her head before he reached her.

"Hey Juggie." She said, a smile splaying on her lips. His heart skipped a beat as she said his name, the word seeming warm as it was said from the smile of her lips.

"Hey Betts, mind if I join you?" He asked, already in the motion of sitting beside her.

"Of course. This is a shared dock after all, I couldn't turn you away even if I wanted to." Betty said, cocking her head to the side while smirking. Jughead clutched his hand over his heart playfully, feigning a broken heart. Betty let out a girly giggle and took a sip of what appeared to be white wine.

"Long day?" Jughead asked, eyeing the near empty glass in her hand.

"Not really, just felt like I needed to un-wind a bit." She said, brushing a few fly away strands out of her face. "Besides, I heard you may have also had a day with Veronica's proposition." She concluded, fixing her gaze anywhere but in his direction. Jughead had nearly forgotten Veronica's excuse for seeing him that afternoon; the fake interest in him.

"Oh, yeah. That. It was nothing really." Jughead said, not wanting to go into details of a lie. Betty swivelled her head, shock drawn on her stunning face.

"Nothing? Veronica is not really someone who seems like she doesn't get turned down a lot. There's got to more to it, Juggie. What, was she not your type? Is absolutely flawless, gorgeous and kind not your type?" Betty urged, the wine adding a tone he had briefly seen last time Betty drank.

"Well, that _is_ my type, I guess." Jughead muttered quietly over the sound of the waves.

"Then what's the deal?" Betty pursued, not dropping the subject. Looking down at his hands, Jughead felt a knot forming in his stomach. He wasn't going to say anything now, not when she was tipsy and vulnerable and with boyfriend troubles.

"Look Betty, it's nothing. I actually came out here to see if you wanted to join me for dinner? I made what I hope is a decent lasagna." Jughead said, standing up and looking at her with hopeful eyes. Betty craned her neck to look at his standing form, the pushiness of her inquisition fading.

"That sounds nice. Plus I'm starving! I didn't know you cooked?" Betty questioned, reaching out her hand, motioning for Jughead's hand to help her up. Jughead complied, easing her up into a standing position.

"I'll have to tell you about Kevin, then. He's the true reason I can cook anything other than instant noodles." Jughead joked, letting go of her hand.

"More Jughead Jones background story, I love it! Do I finally get to know your real name, sir?" Betty joked, struggling a little to stand on the shifting dock. Without consciously understanding his actions, Jughead wrapped his arm round her shoulders for support, her arm snaking around his waist to hold on. Their closeness was far too much, bringing Jughead's dream back into his mind.

"Betty, if I told you my real name, I would never let you leave my house. That information is too sacred for the common folk." He joked, trying to occupy the tension her felt. Betty dropped her gaze to the dock and mumbled low, some of her words lost in the splashes and creaking sounds of the dock.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at her face as she lifted her head, her eyes bright and beautiful.

"I said that wouldn't be so bad."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I would like to say how sorry I am that it's been nearly 3 months since my last update! I am simply the worst. In all honesty I have lacked any sort of drive these last few months, for everything in my personal/work life including effort to make a new chapter. That being said, I woke up today and have been typing like a maniac for hours to deliver the next installment for you lovely people. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **-casualfridays**

BPOV

"Jughead Jones that was the best lasagna I've ever had." Betty sighed, leaning back on her chair, hands rubbing her stomach with satisfaction. She and Jughead had finished off the entire dish- Betty only contributing to having 2 of 8 slices. Betty couldn't help but feel warmth throughout her body, and not from the wine she had consumed. They had merely chatted casually for the last 45 minutes, jumping from frivolous topics to Jugheads' recent move to Riverdale, yet she felt comfortable as if they were old friends simply catching up about lost time.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'll tell Kevin he has your seal of approval." Jughead joked, standing from his seat while reaching for their dishes.

"Let me do those, it's the least I can do after your hospitality, Juggie." Betty said as she reached out to grasp the dishes from Jughead's hands.

"Not a chance, Betts. You actually prevented me from eating the entire lasagna, so I should be thanking you." Jughead motioned, making no move to let go of the dishes.

"Fine. At least let me help. I can dry since you don't have a dishwasher, sound fair?" Betty suggested, standing from her seat. Betty watched his cheeks crinkle with a grin as he nodded, the lone onyx curl bobbing on his forehead. Jughead turned to the sink, grabbing the plug and starting the water. Betty poured herself another small glass of wine, the bottle nearly empty now. She had insisted she grab the bottle before coming over for food, her mother's chiding in the back of her brain reminding her to be a pleasant and prepared guest.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Betty asked, taking a sip of her renewed glass. Jughead set down the bottle of dish soap and turned to her, outstretching his hand for the glass she was holding. Betty obliged, letting Jughead take the cup from her hand, feeling his fingers pass over her own. He took a small sip and passed it back.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Jughead commented, turning back on his heel to the sink. Betty noted his tone, sounding tense and guarded.

"It sounds like there's more to that." Betty stated, setting down the glass. Jughead turned back to her, his arms folding.

"My dad liked to drink. A lot." Jughead started. Betty watched his eyes turn down, his hand reach to his neck and rub it awkwardly. She felt the gut wrenching pulse of a back story he wasn't ready to share.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried." Betty quickly stuttered, feeling awful for drinking so indulgently for the last hour. Jughead snapped his head back up at her tone and stepped towards her, his hands clasping her shoulders.

"Hey, hey don't be sorry." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders. "It's nothing. Honest. No one has ever really asked about it, that's all." Betty exhaled, feeling relieved yet hyper aware of his touch. Her sweater doing nothing to conceal the heat that radiated from her skin at his touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Betty asked, clearing her throat as her voice sounded thick with disorientation. Jughead let go of her shoulders and stepped back, resting against the ledge of the kitchen counter. He proceeded to go into detail about growing up with his family, the separation from his mother and sister, and the onslaught of his father's grief resulting in drink. Betty watched his face, how his eyes lost a hint of their shine as he told her the details of his childhood.

"Was that too much?" Jughead asked, grinning slightly.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, confused at his sudden lightness.

"Was that too much information from one neighbour to another?" He asked, chuckling slightly. Betty knew what he meant, but shook her head.

"I think we are past the pleasantries, Juggie. I feel like I've known you for a lifetime." Betty murmured.

Jughead stopped smiling, his eyes darkening and he adjusted from his leaning position on the counters' edge. He took a step towards her, stopping just in front of her standing form. Betty felt her pulse race and her breath catch and he stood there, not knowing what was happening. Jughead finally opened his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders in a hug, his cheek resting on the side of her head. Betty felt his warmth though his soft grey shirt and she wrapped her hands around his back, embracing his hug, her face resting in the crook of his neck. Betty wasn't sure if they stood there for seconds or minutes, but all she felt was a feeling she could only describe as home. She had felt something similar as a child. It had been Christmas morning when she was about 5 or 6. Her parents watched her and her sister Polly unwrap a big present together, the anticipation of joy in their eyes. They had received a Barbie playhouse with a pink VW Buggie to drive the dolls around in. This was the last Christmas Betty remembered being a happy family before the fighting. Betty inhaled and closed her eyes, the smell of old cigarettes and some kind of spicy soap invaded her nose. The combination somehow relaxed her and excited her at the same time. The sound of Jughead exhaling pulled her back into the present as he stepped away.

"Um – " Jughead started "I guess the dishes aren't going to do themselves" He finished as she turned back to the sink. Betty stood for a moment, swallowing the lump of desire she felt as she took position at his side with a dish towel.

The duo had set upon a synchronized dance of the task- Jughead soaking and scrubbing, Betty rinsing and drying. They didn't speak, just performed in silence, their shoulders brushing occasionally. Betty's mind drifted to her dream of the two of them. The sloshing of the water in the sink resembling the water they were surrounded by in her dream.

" _Get it together, Cooper! This is insane."_ Betty screamed in her brain. She was being ridiculous. Jughead was a friend and nothing more. If anything Veronica and he should be together. Not her.

" _It's the wine. The wine and the hug. You haven't been hugged in a while. That's all. You are getting confused by a friendly hug between friends."_ Betty continued in her brain, rationalizing.

Jughead stepped away from her side, once again snapping her out of her own head. He grabbed a plate and the rest of the serving cutlery from the table to finalize the task. She watched as the top plate slide from its place on the small pile and into the sink, belly flop style. The dish water splashed out from under the plate and up onto Jugheads face, getting soap over his cheek and beanie.

His eyes stayed closed but he squinted his eyes tighter and smiled. Betty snorted and covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Jughead set the rest of the dishes on the counter, freeing up his hand to wipe his right eye clear of soap.

"That went well." He joked.

Betty burst out laughing, clutching the counter and tears sprang from her eyes. Jughead started laughing alongside her, both laughing harder than the situation merited, but seemed uncontrollable after the extended minutes of silence prior. Jughead used his sleeve to wipe what he could feel from his face, missing a spot on his cheek and his hat. Without thinking Betty reached up and pulled his beanie free of his head and tossed it on the counter. The stray curl on his forehead had suds right on the tip, so she used her fingers and ran them through the front of his hair, pulling the strands and the bubbles from his locks. She noticed a spot at the top of his cheek and used her thumb to wipe it clean. It was only then as she grazed his cheek that she locked eyes with his.

They were stormy and dark, their usual ocean colour hidden by what Betty perceived as want. She stopped her thumb on his face, her fingers no longer hoovering but making their way through his dark hair. She knew she shouldn't be so close, but her body wasn't in the mood to reason with her. Her limbs felt like jelly, warm with fire but frozen with anticipation. She could see his pupils' dilate, his chest rising heavily. Betty swallowed and opened her lips to speak when Jughead closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. Betty froze momentarily after the initial contact, but the moment was fleeting as she comprehended what was happening. The fire she felt as their lips touched was unlike any passion she had ever experienced, the desire for more could not be tamed. Betty reached with her free hand and entangled it with the other in his hair. She opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, needing to be closer. She felt Jughead moan deeply in his throat as he obliged, snaking his fingers through the back of her hair, his other hand pressing her lower back, urging them to be closer. The kiss became fervent and hungry, Betty needing more from him. She felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip before she allowed entrance. His tongue danced with hers in her mouth, gentle yet passionate. Betty had never been kissed like this; as if they were the only 2 people left in an apocalyptic wasteland, not a care left but for each other. She felt the counter press against her back, then she was slid to the fridge. Betty snaked her hand out of his hair and down his face to his chest. She could feel his toned muscles through his sweater and she trailed lower to the hemline, tugging on the bottom of the grey material. He seemed to understand as she moved his hands from their place on her to his sweater, pulling it off swiftly, breaking their lips embrace. Betty looked down at his body, his chest and stomach toned but not overly muscled. He was perfect. She dragged her fingers back up his stomach, feeling him shudder under her touch. She leaned in and kissed his collarbone, working her way up his neck. She stopped at his jaw when she felt his hands at her own sweater, pulling up gently as if asking for permission. Betty stretched her hands above her head, allowing Jughead to pull off her sweater. She watched as his eyes locked on her body, taking in her nearly bare chest before he looked up to meet her eyes.

"God Betts, you're beautiful." He mumbled before grabbing her face in both of his hands, locking their lips once more. Betty moaned into his mouth, completely overwhelmed with what she was feeling. His hands left her face and travelled down her hips to her thighs, where he hoisted his hands under them and lifted her off the floor, causing Betty to immediately wrap her legs around his waist for support, feeling a prominent bulge from where her core met his hips. She felt as though she would die from lack of oxygen, their kiss demanding and unrelenting, giving her no time to breathe. She pulled her face away to inhale, allowing Jughead to kiss down her neck. She felt his full lips press into the crook of her collarbone and she could barely contain the moan that escaped her lips. She didn't know where this primal Betty came from; she was a stranger to herself but felt every nerve in her body alive for the first time. She had never felt this way with Archie.

 _Archie_.

Betty felt her blood run cold, her guts felt as though they were filled with lead. Archie Andrews. Her boyfriend.

"Jughead." Betty whispered, her voice trapped in her throat.

"Betts?" He asked, pulling his head back up from her neck.

"Jughead, stop. We just- we can't, I, I –" Betty mumbled, her brain firing a mile a minute at what she had done. Jughead let go of her thighs, easing her back down the fridge door. He pressed his forehead to her own, his breathing off an erratic. He must've known what she was thinking as he shut his eyes.

"Betty. Shit. I'm sorry." He whispered, his head shaking against hers.

"Juggie-Jughead, I should go." Betty mustered, crossing her arms across her chest, covering her black bra from his view. Jughead stepped back, allowing her to bend and grab her sweater off the floor before aggressively pulling it over her head.

"Betts- I, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I, shit, I don't even know what to say." Jughead said, his eyes wide with fear. Betty felt like she had been winded and leaned her head back against the cool fridge door.

"I need to go." She said, turning on her heel to the back door, avoiding Jughead's eyes.

"Betty please, can we just talk? I can't let you go like this." Jughead pleaded, pulling on his own sweater as he trailed her to the door. She couldn't bear to turn around and face him, so she continued to the door, exiting as fast as possible and slamming it behind her. She jumped down the 3 back steps and ran headlong to her own house, needing to get away before she broke down. She was sure he was calling after her, but the blood pulsing in her ears blocked out any sounds.

* * *

Betty wasn't sure how she got from the space between their homes to her own sunroom, but that's where she found herself, curled on the cold floor, shivering with anxiety in the dark.

" _You cheated. You cheated. You cheated_." Betty rehearsed to herself, over and over. She felt sick. She wanted to scream and throw up and scream more- not for cheating on Archie, but for how alive and wonderful she felt when she was with Jughead. She had never wanted anything more. The pain and the dull grey ache of her life had completely faded when she was with him. She felt desire and excitement and passion even _before_ their moment. Simply being around Jughead had left her looking forward to the next day, something she had not experienced for the last 5 years.

" _You need to call him_." Betty reasoned to herself, hoping that hearing Archie's voice would shake her confusion. Fumbling while standing, Betty headed to the counter where she had last left her phone when the envelope for Archie stood out like a sore thumb on the floor, almost glaring at her. She stopped in her tracks, once again paralyzed with the reality that she had cheated on the man who she lived with. The man who moved here for her. The man who had changed his bank, his billing address and forwarding address on a whim for her. She headed towards the envelope and picked it up gingerly with the intent on placing it on the counter to await his return. Setting it down on the kitchen counter, Betty made the move for her phone when she noticed the company from which the letter was sent. It was their phone company. Curiosity got the better of her as she ripped open the envelope, curious to see why they sent a paper bill when they had gone paperless years prior.

"Mr. Archibald Andrews… blah blah….. Regarding your alternate business number added to your plan….. blah blah…..please note your account had experienced numerous overages. Please call the number below to discuss a new plan or additions to your current plan…" Betty read the first page of the notice, confused on the "business number" that had been added. As she flipped to the following pages of the notice, Betty felt her throat tighten. At the top of the page was a new number added to his account with multiple overages in data, air time, and texts containing downloaded files. All of the charges were from the last 2 weeks. Confused, Betty snatched her phone and called Archie, not caring that it was 11pm and that they hadn't spoken in weeks.

" _Hello_?" A very groggy Archie answered.

"Archie? What the hell have you been doing?" Betty demanded, infuriated that this was the first time they had spoken since he left.

" _What? Who is- what time is it_?" Archie mumbled confused. Betty was about to make her rebuttal when a noise in the background of Archie's phone stopped the words from escaping.

" _Arch, babe who is it?_ " A female voice said quietly in the background. Betty nearly dropped the phone from her hand. Not for the reason of Archie being with someone, but for the fact that she recognized the voice; the voice of her high school friend Cheryl Blossom.

" _Betty. Betty let me explain_." Archie pleaded, sounding suddenly very awake. Betty froze for a moment, not sure of how to feel. She didn't feel hurt that he cheated, or relieved that he _also_ cheated, but felt a weight lift off her chest, a weight she had carried for 5 years.

"Forget about it. I will have your stuff outside in the studio. Pick it up when you can and leave your key under the door mat. Goodbye Archie." Betty demanded as she hung up, cutting off any final words.

For the first time in most of her life, Betty was actually alone.


End file.
